


Little Omega

by Sweet_June_Rain



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Breeding Kink, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Height Differences, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Female Character, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Spanking, This is a story now wha-?, Threesome - F/M/M, might be a kink...idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_June_Rain/pseuds/Sweet_June_Rain
Summary: A little omega catches the attention of many Alphas, including our Witcher, who might being getting into more trouble than he wanted with the little omega, who has some years to make up.
Relationships: Eskel/OFC, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt/ OFC/ Eskel, Geralt/OFC/Eskel/Lambert
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	1. Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I want to write smut, and I love writing smut and Dominate! Geralt is a new fav of mine.

For the last ten years, Heidi hid her status as an omega with shame, utter shame and humiliation. She had always been a late bloomer, she was always the last to get anything. She was last to reach her final height (5’1 and even then it didn’t feel like it was enough,) She was last to get her cycle, she was last to manifest any magical powers, but she was the most powerful one in her family. She was always last to get anything. When the other sorceresses her age presented as betas on their 16th birthdays, Heidi’s mother thought that she had presented as well. Beta’s are neutral, they don’t go through ruts like Alpha’s or the ever rare omegas, they’re able to live their lives, go to school, marry other betas and not feel the urge to rut or fuck every Alpha or omega that passes by them. Nearly all sorceresses were betas, with a few rare Alphas and maybe one or two even rarer omegas every century or so.

Heidi didn’t present as a beta, with her sisters. She didn’t present at all. She didn’t present until her 21st birthday, an extremely late time for anyone. She had been sitting at home, on break from college when she presented. The heat came first, and by all that was good, did the heat come. That lovely heat that drive Alphas wild and make omegas hump any willing Alpha, and yes, many an Alpha is always willing to help a poor, frustrated omega out. It had Heidi crumbling to the ground, crying out for release, she had gotten shamefully wet, and was begging, begging for sweet release, begging for an Alpha to breed her to fill her up.

Her mother had to put wards up around their house because of her presentation as an elusive, omega sorceress to prevent those bolder Alphas from reaching the omega that was releasing those sweet but powerful pheromones in the air. Heidi spent her first heat as an omega locked in her room, pounding on the door, asking her mother to release her, to let her be bred. So shameful! After that heat, her mother put her on suppressants, saying that her daughter would not be reduced to such a primal mess every heat season. Heidi had readily agreed, thinking that her status as an omega would stop her from the things she wanted. Omegas were rare and when one showed up, Alphas swoop in, take them and lock them away, breeding them (though, Heidi had to admit, the idea of being knotted or being taken by a strong Alpha and carrying his children had such a good appeal, but that’s before she takes her suppressants.) Heidi didn’t want to be locked away, she wanted to finish school, start a career for herself and travel. She did that for ten years, keeping away from men, she started writing books, she went all over the world, she enjoyed herself but now, she was in her 30’s (young for a sorceress,) she wanted to finally conquer her omega status, she wanted to rut, to get it out of her system, to see what it was like.

The woman in question looked down at her suppressant, the one she’s been brewing since she was 24 and dumped it down the sink. She could feel her heat brewing in the background, like a hurricane. It excited her, made her giddy. She was going to find an Alpha tonight and let them mate her. She pulled out the dark blue cocktail dress she bought, pulled it on, found the matching heels, did her hair and makeup and was on her way for the night to a club. A club where Alphas go, if the rumors were true.

“If you ever need an Alpha, all the betas go to this club,” her friends had whispered and giggled, with flushes to their faces, “They can be pretty rough, but a beta who likes it rough should be welcomed.”

Heidi hoped that the Alpha she picked up wouldn’t so rough, she hoped that he wouldn’t leave bruises but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited at the thought of being thrown to the ground and fucked silly by a powerful Alpha.

She made it to the club in record time. It was a large club, in a brick building, in the industrial area of her city. She could smell them, from outside, the strong pheromones from healthy Alphas. It had her mouth watering, she had never experienced this before, the suppressants made it so that she didn’t smell them, couldn’t smell them but now that she can smell them, it had her wondering why she ever blocked the scent in the first place?

The bouncer took one look at her, sized her up and down and told her hold her hand out. She did and he pulled out a stamp, a stamp he blew dust off and on the back of her hand stamped a red rose. He gave her a leering smile and said, “I’d be careful, if I were you, little omega, you’re not going to walk out of here without a strong Alpha making their claim.”

“That’s the point of me being here,” Heidi said, sizing the bouncer up, “Isn’t it?” she gave him a pretty smile and walked through the double doors. The Alphas that had been waiting outside were now howling to get in, to get their hands on that little omega that sauntered past them.

She walked into the club and had to cover her nose, the pheromones in here nearly suffocating her, It the made the heat brewing in her abdomen stronger, she let out a whimper as she passed men, strong men that looked at her with eyes that clearly stated their intentions, they wanted to fuck her, to make her scream in bliss. Heidi made it to the bar and sat on a stool, ordering a ginger ale. The bartender took one look at her and asked, “Are you sure, you want to be here?”

“I’m sure, I’m sure,” Heidi said as she took her glass and drink from it, watching the Alpha men and women dance, oh they looked so strong, it her clenching her muscles tightly.

“If it gets too much for you, tell me, I’ll make sure you get out safely,” the bartender told her before going back to making orders.

Alpha men walked by her, making comments about her, comments that had her burying her face in her drink. Some of the bolder Alphas brushed their hands against her body, whispering in her ear that she would look good on their cocks, taking their knots, or that she would look divine as she screamed out her orgasms from their tongue. The heat that was in her belly was rising, she could feel herself getting wetter, she was about to go wild, she was going to go wild.

“Look at this little omega, sitting here, waiting for my cock,” A man said to Heidi, who backed away from him on the stool, “Don’t play coy, little omega, if you wanted a knot, I have one for you.”

“Uh, no thanks,” Heidi said, her cheeks flushed and her legs crossed, she may be going into her heat but she didn’t want this man, “Can I have another ginger ale please,” she asked the bartender who looked at the Alpha male in front of the little omega.

“All I have to do is wait for that heat to come, little omega,” The man said, getting closer to Heidi, who tried to move again but there wasn’t enough stool for her to move, “I’ll wait here, until it comes and I can smell it, it’s coming soon, real soon, then you’ll be begging us all to knot you and I’ll have you know, I do like to share.”

“Don’t touch me,” Heidi whimpered as the man grabbed her arm, “Let me-“ A larger hand came down on the arm of the man that was holding Heidi’s arm and squeezed. The man let out a groan of pain and looked over to the new person and nearly pissed himself.

Topaz eyes that were beast like looked at the man and teeth that were sharp were exposed. The beast like man sneered at the man and a voice that was rough said, “You heard her, scum, fuck off, now!”

The Alpha let go oh Heidi’s arm and scurried off. The other man looked to the bartender and said, “Get her out of here.”

“Wait!” Heidi said, breathlessly, “I-I’m here on my own! I paid to get in here, see!” she held out her hand to show the new man her rose stamp, “I’m here to-“

“Get raped?” The man asked, turning his head to Heidi so that she could finally see who she was talking to, “Because that’s what’s going to happen soon, if you don’t leave.”

Heidi had heard about Witchers, men who hunt the beasts that make trouble in the city and anywhere else. They were still very popular when it came to beast extermination, she had never seen a Witcher up close. Males, they were all men, and nearly every one of them were Alphas. The thing about Alpha Witchers though was that they were sterile, so no chance for any children from a rut with a Witcher. Her mother used to warn her, Witchers can smell sorceresses out, Witchers enjoyed eating sorceresses alive and that Heidi needed to be extra careful because of her status as an omega sorceress. Heidi now believes her mother was talking about sex, when she mentioned this to her because it was on her mind right now. This Witcher was especially handsome and rugged, with a long scar going across his left eye, a tall frame that was bulk with muscles. His hair was white, she didn’t know Witchers had white hair that was shaved at the sides, the rest in a ponytail, he had a beard that was short, stubbly and it had Heidi wondering what it would feel like as it rasped across her thighs. He was dressed in leather pants, and a white shirt, his feet tucked into boots. A wolf medallion hung from his neck, finishing the look. The Witcher peaked Heidi’s interest.

“I could just ask the bartender to help me leave,” Heidi said, looking away from the Witcher, the longer she looked at him, the dizzier she got, “Thank you for helping me.”

Heidi let out a squeak as the Witcher turned her stool around and had her look at him, his topaz eyes gleaming in the dim lights of the club, “Are you a crazy little omega?” He asked as he leaned forward to look at her but she looked away, “Look at me, little omega, or are you scared?”

“I-I’m not scared,” Heidi said boldly, looking up at the man, “It’s just…when I smell you and look at you, it makes me dizzy.”

The Witcher leaned down and sniffed her neck, making her whimper as he did. He paused for a moment and said, “I see, little omega, you’re heat is coming now, you’re looking for an Alpha to mate with, but any omega with half a brain should now that coming in here, unmated and unprotected is asking for them to get raped, there are many Alphas in here that would be willing to take you against your will.”

Heidi bit her lip, she hadn’t thought of that, gods, she was dumb, she should have taken her suppressants and gone about her night! “I should go, this was a mistake.” She looked at the Witcher..maybe...

“You should,” The Witcher said but his hand grabbed Heidi’s hand, “I’ll take you-“

“But, if I go, will come with me?” Heidi asked the Witcher, stilling biting her lip and squeezing his hand, “Please?”

The Witcher looked down at her and said, “Little omega, you’re asking for trouble.”

“I think I already got it, didn’t I?” Heidi asked as her heat flared up, her pupils blowing out. This heat was worse than her first one, she needed to be taken, now! “Please…please….fill me up, please knot me!” Her heat hit her like a ton of bricks, she was gone, all she wanted was for this heat to go away!

Heidi couldn’t hear the other Alphas in the club reacting to her heat, she didn’t care, all she heard and saw was the Witcher in front of her. The Witcher looked around at the other Alphas, gave the bartender a hundred dollar bill, muttering, “Keep the change,” before he scooped Heidi up in his arms and left out the back door of the club.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt knew the little omega in his arms was nothing but trouble. The moment she walked into the club, the club he came to so that he could unwind after a rough contract, he could smell her, she had magic on her, his medallion had gone haywire, when she passed him. She was short, with black hair that fell to her shoulders in curls, pretty chocolate brown skin, a face that reminded him of your next door neighbor, the one who would bring you a plate of cookies, flutter their pretty eyes and give you a proper welcome to the neighborhood. She was curvy, tucked in a cocktail dress and heels. She was going into heat, she smelled as though she had never gone into a heat before, fresh, ripe, unmated, it made his cock grow in his pants. She most likely hadn’t gone into a heat before because if she had, she would had known that coming into this club was like tossing meat into a lion’s den.

As it stood now, he watched as Alphas walked up to her, trying to coax her to go with them but they failed, she didn’t seem like she was interested, perhaps she was and didn’t know what to do with it. She did look out of place. When the last Alpha walked up to her, aggressively, he decided to step in. Often he wouldn’t step in to help out but this little omega intrigued him, this one was special. He told her to leave but she was a stubborn one, he had to shock her and he did but then she asked him to join her and he knew what she was asking him for, she was asking him to fuck her.

And damned if he didn’t want to sink into her. He could only guess his damned hormones triggered her heat because the moment her heat came, she was begging him to knot her, to fill her up. She smelled beautiful, a sticky sweet scent that only omegas in heat could produce, her magic coiled around the scent and if he wasn’t a Witcher, a person who could control themselves, he would have taken her right then and there. Right now, the other Alphas could smell her heat and were now trying to get to her. Geralt made up his mind, he paid the bartender for the omega’s drinks, picked her up and left the club, going the back way. He had to snarl at a few Alphas who dared to try to take the omega in his arms, his omega!

Geralt had to breath for several seconds at that thought, she wasn’t his omega…yet. He walked quickly to his car and placed the little omega in it and then they were off, Geralt going illegally fast down the road.

Please, fill me, I ache, make it go away!” The omega’s cries went right to his cock, “Please, it burns, it hurts!”

“I’m driving,” Geralt said as the omega grabbed his hand and directed it under her dress, “Little omega, you’re going to make me crash this car!”

“Feel how wet I am, please, please, please,” she was incoherent as she pressed his hand against her soaking wet panties, “Fill me up, knot me! I want it! I feel so empty it without it!”

“Fuck!” Geralt snarled as he pulled his hand from her body, the smell of her slick nearly had him passing out, gods but she smelled so fucking good! “Be a good little omega, sit there, on your hands, legs spread, don’t touch me, or I won’t touch you, got it?”

Geralt felt his erection throb as she listened to him, her dress riding up her thighs as she spread herself, her hands under her bottom. She arched her back and bared her neck to him. She was whimpering pleas, her eyes closed and her hips moving. Geralt took a sharp turn and found himself zooming into the underground garage of his place. He barely had time to park the car and turn off the engine when the little omega was on him, rutting against him, whimpering.

“Please, please, please, please,” The omega whined, looking at Geralt with those lovely amber eyes that were dilated and glassy, “Please, knot me, please, fuck me, fill me with your hot cum!”

“Damn it!” Geralt opened the door to his car and got out of it, the little omega in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. The way she acted, she acted like any Alpha or Omega during their first heats, needy, without thought, the only thing on their mind was the need to be fucked or them fucking.

He scrambled into the elevator quickly pressing the button to his floor. He managed to get them both inside his apartment, closing and locking the door before carrying the little, needy omega to his bed and tossing her on it. She got up on her knees and tried to unbuckle his belt when he stopped her, grabbing her wrists.

“Is this your first heat?” He asked her earning a head shake, “No? This isn’t your first heat?”

“No-no-no-no, this is my s-second heat!” the little omega whined trying to reach out to him, “Please fuck me!”

“How old are you?”

“31!” the little omega all but screamed, trying to claw at his pants, “Please! Knot me!”

“You’re a little too old to be going through heats like a young one,” Geralt said as he held the woman back from him.

“S-suppressed, I’ve been on suppressants since I was 21, when my first heat came,” she whined, arching up, “This is my first heat off them!”

“Damn it,” Geralt knew all about suppressing heats, he did it for several years. Going cold turkey off suppressants was a huge no-no, they made Alpha’s go mad with the need to rut and turned little omegas, like the one in front of him, into sobbing messes of needy things, wet and willing to take every knot offered to them. He had seen mated couples suppress their heats for months and go cold turkey for the rush that comes with the rush of repressed hormones and pheromones that come back at once. The little omega in front of him hadn’t felt these things in 10 years. If he rutted with this little omega, he would not be surfacing for at least a week, most likely by the end of it, he will have mated with her, marking her as his.

“Please, Alpha,” the little omega whimpered, trying to arch into him, “Please knot me..”

“What’s your name, little omega?” Geralt asked, feeling his own heat pool in his groin, damn omegas and their ability to make Alphas go into their own heat when they go into their heat, “I want to know your name so that when I tell you to do something, I can call you by your real name.”

“Heidi….” The omega whimpered, licking her lips, “I’m Heidi….”

“Heidi, I’m Geralt,” he told her before pushing her on the bed, “The Alpha that’s going to knot you.”

Geralt tossed Heidi on the bed and climbed on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, earning a breathless moan in return, as she opened her mouth and his tongue swept into her mouth, his tongue sweeping around her tongue, tasting the sweetness of the ginger ale she drank at the club. He pulled away from Heidi a small strand of saliva connected to their lips. The little omega, Heidi, touched her lips, dazed, looking up at the man, and then touching her lips again. Geralt looked at her and asked, “What’s wrong,” it was enough to knock her out of her omega heat frenzy.

“Never been kissed, I want more,” Heidi said, pulling Geralt down into another passionate kiss, “Mmm, fill me, Alpha, knot me good.” And there it goes, the frenzy is back and his own frenzy was rising, “Please, fill me, Alpha.”

Geralt tore of her dress, snapping her bra and panties off with strong fingers. He spread her legs and looked down at her pussy, it was soaking wet, drenched, her lips were spread opened, the pheromones coming from her made him dizzy. He looked up at her and slowly undid his pants and pulled them off, revealing his erection. It slapped against his belly once he freed it and he began to stroke it. He was big, larger than average, he’s had many women scream around it and this little omega was going to join them only this time, his knot would end in her. He rubbed his cock against her slick folds, looking down at Heidi, who whimpered, begging to be filled, as she waited for him. When he was wet enough he took aim at her entrance and said, “I have to ask, before I lose control, is this your first time?”

Heidi nodded her head and braced herself, panting, “Please, knot me….it’s okay, I want to be filled, Geralt, my Alpha, please!”

“I’ll try to be gentle,” Geralt said before he pressed against her entrance, the tip of his cock resting against it. He looked down at Heidi’s face and then with a mighty shove entered Heidi, making her cry out in pain, “Sorry…”

“I-it’s okay,” Heidi whimpered, looking up at Geralt, “It’s okay, please, fill me! Please knot me! Hurry, I need it!”

Geralt pulled out of Heidi and then looked down, she was bleeding, she was an untouched omega, how she managed to keep herself untouched was a mystery to him. Omegas were rare, too rare these days and then omegas who were sorceresses were even more rare. Sorceresses were beautiful, powerful women who usually presented as betas, because of their gifts. Alpha sorceresses popped up every now and then but omega sorceresses were extremely rare, the last one that he had known of died 200 years ago. Omega sorceresses were fertile, unlike their Alpha and beta counterparts, and any offspring from an omega sorceress was powerful, these omegas were coveted by mages, people who wanted power, they were often were locked away from the world and used as breeding tools. Now he had one underneath him, begging him, a Witcher to knot her, she wanted him and gods, he was going to enjoy her.

“Oh, yes, yes!” he heard Heidi whine as he entered her again, “Yes, so big, Alpha, so fucking big, Alpha, so big!”

Geralt hissed as he looked down at Heidi’s frame, watching his cock slowly sink into her. He watched as he cock disappeared until finally his groin rested against Heidi’s pubic mound. He pressed a hand against her abdomen and then looked up at Heidi, who let out a whine and kicked out, glaring at him, “What?”

“Fill me up! Please! Please, fuck me!” Heidi whined at him as Geralt rested against her, his erection throbbing inside of her, “You’re not doing it, Alpha, fuck me now, not an untouched thing now, use me, please, please, please, knot me!”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Geralt growled, before he pulled out and then slammed back in her. The cry he pulled from her had him harder, “You’re so tight!”

“Fuck me harder!!!” Heidi screamed as he began a rough and long pace, her body jostling from Geralt’s pace, “Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Getalt loomed over the little omega as he fucked her, his arms caging her head as he looked down as he fucked her. Her breasts bounced obscenely with each thrust, the sound of their flesh hitting against each other as they fucked, filled his bedroom. Heidi grabbed at his arms and looked up at him, with those lust filled eyes saying, “Breed me, please, breed me! Please! Ugh, I want your seed to be planted in me, please, fuck me, it feels so good! If feels so good you breeding me.”

“Fuck! Damn it, Heidi you shouldn’t say that, you’re going to make me lose control,” Geralt hissed as he pressed against Heidi’s mound, “You want to be bred? Hmm? You want to be bred by me?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Heidi cried out, as grabbed at the sheets beneath her, “Bred me, Alpha, I need it, put a baby in me! I want to be bred by you!”

Geralt’s control snapped and he pulled out of Heidi and flipped her on her stomach, pulling her rump up and entering her from behind. Heidi let out a cry, grabbing at the sheets as he pounded into her. He pulled her up by her neck, his hand wrapped around her throat. He kissed her neck and growled, “This pussy is sucking me in good, Heidi, your little omega body was made for me, it was made for my cock, fuck, yes, I’ll put a baby in you! Oh fuck, this fertile pussy needs to be filled with my seed!”

Fuck what was he talking about? He couldn’t get her pregnant, shit he didn’t care what he was talking about, he just needed to knot the willing omega under him. Sometimes, he hated being an Alpha, sometimes. He pulled Heidi closer to him, making her scream as he grinded against her, the head of his cock touching against the entrance of her womb as he moved her hips. Fuck, he was not going to last long, this tight body underneath him, a voice pleading for him to knot them, to bred them, to fuck them. Geralt could feel his knot growing at the base of his cock, he used to wonder how a knot felt for an omega when it entered them, was it painful, was it pleasurable, he hadn’t fuck an omega in a long time, he hadn’t fucked one during his own heat in a long time, not since his youth. 

“I’m going to knot you, little omega, I’m going to fuck you with it, I’m going to bred you,” Geralt growled as his knot, which had gotten bigger pushed against her entrance, trying to force its way into her, “Brace yourself!”

He heard Heidi scream and shout in pleasure as his knot entered her with some effort. Geralt continued to fuck her quickly, with his sensitive knot scraping against her walls, gods she was fucking tight! He felt her spasm around her, screaming in bliss her walls tightening around his knot as she orgasmed around him. Geralt slowly stopped moving as his knot grew too big to fuck Heidi without hurting her. He was cumming deep inside her, earning sighs from the little omega underneath him, his orgasm ripping a low groan from him as he came. He gently turned and maneuvered them in a better position so that they were laying on their side.It would take some time for his knot to grow small enough to slip out of her without hurting her. He looked down at Heidi and said, “Still feeling the heat?”

“Yes, hurry up, get smaller fuck me again,” Heidi’s voice was breathless, she was getting excited again, making Geralt groan as he felt her muscles clench against his knot, “Fuck me good, put a baby in me, please!”

This might be a long week for Geralt, but he could teach her things, like how to use her mouth, when her pussy got too sore. Hmm, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad for him….

“Mmm, I feel you throbbing in me, cumming in me, hurry, I need another good fucking from you, Alpha!”

Geralt sighed and said, “You can’t rush my knot, Heidi!”

“I want to be fucked! Please, I can make it smaller,” Heidi said, holding her hand out, “That way you can fuck me again!”

Geralt groaned and as he felt the magic around his cock. Maybe this wouldn’t be a good week after all.

TBC…(?)


	2. A mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a multi-chaptered story, I don't know..it may be....
> 
> Should I add a dubious consent warning to this? I don't know....maybe? But in this chapter, who is the one experience the dubious consent here. I don't know.

“It’s so good! So fucking good!” Heidi wailed before Geralt knotted her once more and went still, her frame trembling, her head resting on soft sheets, her bottom raised in the air, resting against Geralt’s groin, her eyes closed in bliss as she milked him with her muscles, his knot was throbbing in her and still this heat, this delicious heat was still lingering in her, it won’t leave, she didn’t want it to leave, she needed it to stay, pooling in her belly making her wet once again, she wondered when Geralt would get small enough to fuck her again.

Heidi smiled dazedly as she felt sweat slide down her back and then a calloused hand was running up and down her back as well. She found herself being lifted up and sitting in the lap of Geralt who kissed her neck, biting down on it making sure not to break skin. Heidi felt the man lift a cup of water to her lips and she drank greedily before the cup was taken from her and she was leaning back against a hard chest.

“Still feeling the heat?” Geralt asked, rubbing the skin of Heidi’s belly, “because my cock is feeling it.”

“So hot,” Heidi whispered, her eyes closing as she tried to lift her hips up, “Please, fuck me again, can you fuck me again now?”

“Heidi, you’re going to fuck me raw,” Geralt hissed as Heidi moved on him, “Give me a moment, let my knot swell down.”

Heidi whined and tried to move her hips but Geralt grabbed them and held her still. He pulled her back and said in a low voice, “Don’t move or I’ll tie you up. You let me swell down…naturally or I’ll pull out of you and tie you to the bed.”

Heidi let out a frustrated sigh and stopped moving, the damn heat was getting to her again. The damn heat, it made her nipples puckered and her sex was throbbing. She curled her toes in the soft sheets and grabbed at Geralt’s thighs, shaking. She could feel that delicious knot in her, oh how she wished she could ride that knot, she was slowly being driven to madness. She could feel sweat prickling on her forehead, the heat was like a fire burning in her belly it was so hot, so fucking hot. Heidi wanted to cry.

“Hmm, so submissive,” Geralt whispered, leaning up to kiss Heidi’s neck, “Very submissive,” the Alpha in him was please, a little too pleased, he really hated this side of him, made him primal, wild, not like a Witcher. The willing, eager omega on his knot, however, outweighed the Witcher side in him, the Alpha part in him was fucking tap dancing in his mind, “You’re so submissive, aren’t you, my little omega,” he felt her tremble around him.

“Y-yes, I’m so submissive, please, can you fuck me now? Please!! Fuck me with that knot, Alpha, I’m so hot! Please, fuck me!” Heidi almost moved but she remembered and then stopped, “Please, I can’t handle it…”

“You can, you’re not moving now,” Geralt said kissing her shoulder, “You handle it so well, you’ll make me strong children,” damn those Alpha thoughts.

He felt Heidi melt against him, a happy sigh coming from her mouth, in her heat hazed mind, Heidi was after one thing only, right now, to be filled with potent seed from a healthy and strong Alpha. She was fucking for babies right now. And he was more than willing to help her out.

Damn these Alpha thoughts, Geralt thought as he kissed his little omega’s shoulder. He murmured to her about how strong their children would be, how proud he was to be the father of any children they had together. He couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth but it calmed Heidi, she was rubbing her belly with him, a dazed, heat induced smile on her face as her eyes drooped. Ah...he remembered that Alphas can calm the omegas they were rutting with. It had been so long since he’s rutted like an Alpha with an omega, it was like he was learning everything again, like he was a youth, once again.

She slumped against him, sleeping soundly. Geralt let out a groan as she went to sleep, he had to wait an hour or so before his knot shrank enough for him to slide of out of her. She let out a weak moan and leaned against him but didn’t wake up. Geralt let out a hiss , looking down at his cock. He had been fucking her non stop the whole night. He was tired, he was rarely tired, his cock was raw and angry looking and he was starving and he had a feeling that Heidi would be hungry when she woke up. He looked down at Heidi’s pussy and found it wet, slick with all the cum that was now leaking from her. Her pussy was red, angry, swollen, blood was crusted on her thigh. He hadn’t been easy on her, in fact she had hand shaped bruises on her thighs. A good Alpha couldn’t leave his little omega bruised, battered and covered in his cum, well, he could leave her covered in her cum but battered and bruised, she was going to need a good salve and a wash down.

He went into the bathroom, grabbed the items he needed and went out into the bedroom again and gently wiped Heidi down with the water salve solution and then tucked her in the bed. He hoped that Heidi would sleep long enough for him to eat and take care of things. He took a shower, put salve on his own injured cock, put on a pair of boxer/briefs and walked out the room and into the kitchen. He looked in his refrigerator and grimaced, nothing was in here and he was starving. He grabbed his phone and ordered something for delivery and then made a pot of coffee to drink. He rubbed his tired eyes and sat down, changing the status of his Witcher profile to unavailable to any contracts, he wouldn’t be around for at least a week, he hoped.

Geralt didn’t have to wait long for the food, tipped the person and was pulling out breakfast, when Heidi stumbled out of the room, her eyes dazed and she was panting, the scent of her heat drifting over him, making his cock strain against his underwear. Fuck.

“I need that knot in me…” Heidi whispered, stumbling over to the man, her hands on his chest, “Please, knot me, Alpha, please!”

Geralt pulled Heidi in his arms and pulled her to the table and sat her down, saying in a low voice, “You need to eat first before I fuck that needy, fertile pussy of yours, you’re hungry and I am too.”

Geralt put a plate of food in front of Heidi, who was looking at him, with such hungry eyes, she was hungry for his cock not food and she wasn’t going eat without her own prompting. Geralt looked down at her, watching as she panted openly, her hand coming up to her breasts, which were swollen the other hand going between her thighs, playing with herself. Gods, he was going to take her on the table if she didn’t stop.

“C-can I sit on your cock, please, while I eat please, I-I’ll keep it warm, so warm, and you can knot me..” Heidi whimpered grabbing at Geralt’s waist, “Please, Alpha, please!”

Geralt would have sighed, if he was another man but he wasn’t. He moved Heidi’s plate to his chair, pulled off his underwear, his erection slapping against his stomach. He sat down and said, “Alright, get on it, little omega.”

Heidi scrambled over to the man and climbed on his cock, panting in bliss as she slid down on his cock. Geralt groaned, kissing Heidi’s shoulder. He grabbed the plate and said, “Eat, now…” turning Heidi around to face the table, “You won’t be able to carry healthy babies if you don’t eat.”

Heidi began to greedily eat, apparently the threat of unhealthy children kicked her into overdrive. Geralt let out a sigh and began to eat himself, damn it, he was sighing now. He ate and stopped often when Heidi moved on his cock to excite him. Geralt barely finished his food when Heidi was on him, bouncing on his cock, panting and crying out as she did. He grabbed her hips and bounced her and she grabbed at the table, panting, moaning whimpering her pleas for his knot, yes, he was going to give her his knot.

He felt Heidi go still as he pressed down once, twice and his knot slipped into her, making Heidi scream her orgasm as he knotted her again. Heidi fell flat on her stomach, resting on her stomach, trembling, her breathing heavy. Geralt ran a hand over her back and said, “Thought you would be sleeping still, little omega.”

Heidi lifted herself up and said, looking at the man, “I needed to be fucked, I needed to knotted by my Alpha,” feeling his knot in her, cum pumping inside of her, “Feels so good.”

“I’m going to fuck you into you oblivion, if you keep going on, Heidi,” Geralt said as he rested inside the little omega, feeling her clench around his knotted cock, it was a delicious squeeze around his cock and if Heidi wasn’t careful, he would fuck her with his full knot, if she didn’t stop moving, he had a feeling she would let him, “I have to give you a break, little omega.”

Heidi whimpered and moved around on his knot, Geralt picked her up and then himself before carrying her to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He sat back against the headboard of the bed, grabbing his phone and found a message waiting for him. He felt Heidi rest against his chest as he looked at the message from a fellow Witcher, his close friend, Eskel.

‘Saw you went offline, you alright?’ Geralt looked at the message and snorted, looking over to Heidi who was leaning forward, resting her hands on his raised thighs as she tried to move on his knot.

‘More than alright’ Geralt started the message, ‘I’m a little busy.’ He looked at Heidi and took a picture of Heidi’s exposed back and her wild curls before sending it to Eskel, ‘A little too busy.’

A message returned almost instantly, ‘You, going offline for a hot piece of tail?’

Geralt looked at Heidi and said, “Little omega, sit still, I don’t want you hurting yourself on my knot,” he ignored the cry of frustration from his little omega before he sent another message, ‘not just a hot piece of tail, it’s my little omega, my little sorceress omega.’

Eskel responded quickly, ‘Really? You up for some sharing?’

Geralt looked up at the message and then to his little omega. He lowered the phone and asked, ‘Little omega, how do you feel about two Witchers breeding you?”

“As long as this heat goes away and I have strong children in me,” Heidi moaned as she rocked against his knot, “Mmm, so good, two cocks, in me, I can imagine it already, two knots.”

Geralt was not a sharer, what so ever. When he bedded women, he kept them to himself but often times, they were only one time things. The little omega, however would not be a one time thing and she was trying to kill him. He would make an exception for her, if she didn’t calm down in two days. Besides, Eskel was like a brother to him if he trusted anyone with his little omega, it was Eskel.

‘Give me two days, and if she’s as needy as she is now, you can come in and fuck her, she’s been on suppressants for 10 years, quit cold turkey, she’s killing me.’ Geralt sent the message, ‘I hope this doesn’t last a whole week.’

‘Ten years and she’s an omega sorceress, you’re looking at more than week,’ Geralt looked at the woman and then to message, groaning silently, ‘better find a second dick to sate her.’

‘Come in two days,’ Geralt sent the last message and then as he felt his knot shrink, said, “Little omega, wait!”

“Oh yes, it’s small again!” Heidi cried out as she sank on the cock in her, her body seizing up as she did, “I’m gonna fuck my Alpha empty of his seed! I’m cumming again, yes, yes, yes!”

Geralt tossed his phone on the table and grabbed her hips and then tossed Heidi on her back, his knot slipping out of her with ease before he laid her on her back and entered again fucking her with his knot. Heidi was lost, going to the moon, crying out in pleasure as he fucked her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt sat on the edge of the bed, willing away the headache that was forming in his temple. His little omega was sleeping soundly, her hand on her belly, and a smile on her face. He looked down at his flaccid cock which was angry, red and raw, again. He walked over to the bathroom, closed the door behind him and sat on the toilet, looking down at his cock.

“We’re not going to make through this week,” He said, looking down at the flaccid organ in his hand, “If she’s this needy. Have we made a mistake?”

He grabbed the salve and rubbed his cock with it. He heard movement from the other room and Heidi call out, “Alpha, where are you, I need your knot in me, please!”

Geralt walked out the bathroom to see Heidi, sitting up on her knees on the bed, looking for him, his cum streaking her thighs. She smiled at her and said, “Can you come over here and knot me, please, I feel so empty without it!”

The pheromones were drifting over to Geralt’s nose and he inhaled deeply. She smelt good, delicious, he wanted to eat her up. Though she smelled good his cock was not responding, even the Alpha in him was extremely leery of the omega in front of her even though it wanted to jump the pretty little omega in front of him.

He looked down at his still flaccid cock and said, “I have a better idea, little omega, how about you suck me off, get me hard,” he watched her eyes brighten and she clapped her hands in excitement, “So I can knot you.”

Heidi rushed over to him and got on her knees, her hands coming up to touch his flaccid cock. In her heat induced haze, all she could think about was getting him hard again, to get him hard again so that she could knot him. She paused, looking at his cock and then looked up at her Alpha, “What do I do with it?”

Geralt would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about teaching this inexperienced omega how to suck cock, his cock. He hummed and then said, “I hope you’re an eager student, little omega because we’re going to be in class for a while.”

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there going to be another chapter? I don't know....maybe? Hope you enjoyed the smut.


	3. Backup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have to add some more tags....I don't know...maybe, yes, I do. Is this becoming a story? Maybe....I don't know....

Geralt woke up to the sensation of a pair of lips on his cock. He sighed, his hand going up to a head of wild curls, pushing a willing head down on his erection. He heard soft moans that were muffled fill his bedroom and the rush of pheromones hit his nose, making his erection bigger. Mmm, this was nice, he was sore, very sore but a nice tongue working his dick was making it better. He opened one eye and found his pretty little omega, working his cock with her mouth, her breath coming out in moans as she licked the head and went down on him.

She looked up at him, with those lovely, heat induced eyes and went back to slicking him up for her with her mouth. Geralt lifted himself up on his elbows, watching the omega suck his cock. He thrust up into her mouth and heard her gag loudly as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. The alpha in him was getting excited, for a while now he let the little omega jump him, to let her mount himself but now he was going take control.

“Fuck, little omega, your mouth is so hot on me,” Geralt said as he thrust up again into her mouth, “You’re so submissive, little omega, it pleases me, it makes you look so sexy, makes me want to knot you and plant my seed in you.”

Geralt began to fuck Heidi’s mouth, listening to her gag and groan around his cock. He sat up and pressed the other hand to Heidi’s head, fucking her mouth harder. She was moaning and gagging loudly, her eyes watering as he fucked her mouth ruthlessly. His hair gripped her curls tightly as he held her still as his cock entered her throat and then his groin was pressed against her nose. He looked down, watching her as she struggled to control her gag reflexes to take him down, eager to please her Alpha. Such a good little omega.

“Look at you, so sexy, my little omega,” Geralt said as he fucked her mouth, “Slap my thigh if it’s too much for you, my submissive omega.”

He was rough, slipping in and out of Heidi’s throat as he deep throated her. She was slipping on her knees, falling to her belly from the rough mouth fucking, it gave Geralt an opportunity to fuck her mouth with ease. Heidi moaned and whimpered, her throat bulging as Geralt fucked her. Geralt could feel his knot forming fast and pulled out of Heidi’s bruised mouth and then quickly climbed over her, spreading her thighs and entering her with ease, making Heidi cry out as she was fucked, his knot slipping in and out of her fertile, tight pussy. Geralt slowed as his knot got too big to move and started cumming in his omega, with a ragged moan. She was cumming around him, whimpering in bliss as she was filled. Her mouth was bruised, swollen, covered in her spittle. She sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled, her eyes closed.

“Don’t let me go, Alpha, keep knotting me…” Heidi whimpered, trembling softly, “I want strong children.”

The Alpha in him roared, pleased at the declaration of strong children from the powerful, omega underneath him. Geralt leaned down and kissed her deeply, pulling her up and kissing her once more, his tongue plundering her mouth, “I’ll breed you all day and night, little omega.”

The little omega he was balls deep in melted against him, saying, “I’m so happy,” the heat rising in her belly, she needed to be bred some more.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

He was out of salve, shit, and he couldn’t leave the pretty omega alone in his apartment. She would hump his pillows, raid his closet and rub herself against his clothes, scenting herself with his things. He sighed and looked at his empty lifesaver, he couldn’t believe that he went through the salve in three days, this was suppose to last him three months, he used a fresh jar in three days, his little omega was going to kill him!

Geralt took out his phone and sent a text to Eskel, ‘When are you coming over?’

‘In about an hour or two,’ Eskel messaged back, ‘I took a mild suppressant, I’m not knotting your omega anytime soon, I’m just here to help you out. Besides she won’t accept my knot.’

Geralt was back to being a youth again, ‘Why won’t she accept your knot?’

‘It has been a bit for you, hasn’t it? Omegas use natural instincts to pick out Alphas, to pick the right one to sire their offspring. When they choose the right one, their bodies switch to get in sync with their chosen Alphas, makes it easier for them to take their knot and seed and reject other Alphas. Though if an omega is being taken by several Alphas at once and they haven’t chosen an Alpha they can take many of them. I’ll bring the basic Alpha manual with me so you can have some light reading. You’re too old to be this ignorant about being an Alpha.’

‘Bring some salve for burns and injuries too,’ Geralt texted the other Witcher.

‘Tsk, I’ll be there in 45 minutes, you need help. See you soon.’ Was all Eskel sent.

“Oh Alpha, please, I need more of you please!” Geralt looked at his empty salvation and then walked out the bathroom to where Heidi laid on the bed, playing with herself, her nipples puckering as she played with her breasts, the sound of her slick filling the room as her fingers flew in and out of her tunnel.

“Please, knot me, please, please, please, fill me up!” She whimpered, spreading her legs for her Alpha, for him.

“How about I eat you out and wait for help to come,” Geralt said as he crawled on the bed and slid between her thighs, his mouth lowering to her mound, “I’ll make you scream, my dear, little omega.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Eskel walked into the hallway of the apartment building and stopped short, inhaling a sticky sweet scent that drifted from one of the apartment units that resided on the floor. He knew that smell, it was a smell of a lovely omega in heat, he enjoyed the smell, even though he was on suppressants. He could feel himself getting hard, fuck, he was getting hard. The damn suppressants, they were supposed to not let him get hard this easily, what kind of omega did Geralt find? The Witcher wondered as he walked over to the door, where the scent was coming off in waves. He was surprised that the other people in the building hadn’t pounded down the door.

Eskel used his key and let himself in the apartment, closing the door and locking it. The smell was intoxicating in here, he was nearly drooling. He popped open another small suppressant and drank it down fast, hoping the scent would dull. It wasn’t dulling.

Shit.

The Witcher heard noises from the bedroom and walked in it, finding Geralt laying on the bed, holding the hips of a lovely, lovely omega, who was trying to bounce on his erection. Geralt looked as though he had fought several beasts at once and looked dead tired. The little omega turned to Geralt and said, “Alpha! Alpha, hurry up and get small!”

“Little omega, don’t rush me,” Geralt sighed, before turning to see Eskel standing in the doorway, looking at him, “Eskel, this is Heidi, the…reason why I’m gone for the week.”

“You need to put her to sleep,” Eskel said as he looked at the other Witcher and the Witcher’s little omega, “A deep sleep or else she’ll rut you to death.”

“I’m trying,” Geralt said as his little omega grinded on him, “I put her to sleep but she wakes quickly.”

“How do you put her to sleep?” Eskel asked as he hoped the suppressants would quickly kick in because the scent of her was going to drive him wild.

“I coax her to sleep, with praises about breeding her,” Eskel hummed, that wasn’t enough to knock

“Bite the side of her throat and hold her like that, putting pressure on it, not too much to break skin but enough to still her,” Eskel said as Geralt sat up and wrapped her arms around his little omega’s waist, “It’ll release enough endorphins in her to knock her out.”

Geralt reached out and bite on the side of the omega’s neck and held her there, biting down hard, adding pressure. He felt his little omega buck and moan under his teeth with utter bliss, before she let out a ragged moan and then she was falling into his arms, snoring softly, dead asleep. He slipped out of her with ease, and Heidi didn’t even twitch.

“She’ll be out for the afternoon,” Eskel said as he placed the jar of salve on Geralt’s sidetable and then walked out into the living room of Geralt’s apartment, “I bought you the book.”

Eskel heard Geralt move around in the bedroom and then he was entering the living room, looking relieved, “She’s been like this for three nights and two days.”

“That’s a strong heat, a very strong heat,” Eskel said as he watched Geralt sit on the couch with a heavy groan, “You really need to read the book,” he offered the older Witcher a book, “It has all the things you need to get through your heat,”

Geralt opened the book and flipped through it, looking at the words. He read quickly that Alphas had to take charge in the bedroom, during ruts, most omegas lose their minds to the heat and have to regined in. Omegas needed to be forced to eat, to bathe to sleep. Most Alphas give omegas mating marks before they rut, it makes controlling omegas in heat easier. He really should have read about Alphas before he dived headfirst into this omega business.

“I should have marked her before I knotted her, she’s wild, too wild,” Geralt huffed, looking at the book, “She’s rubbed my dick raw several times.”

“Which is why I’m here to help you, if she’s this too gone in her heat, she’ll take any cock right now,” Eskel said feeling the Alpha in him stir, but he the suppressants were sort of working, maybe he wouldn’t knot her tonight, “Like I said, I won’t knot her, that’s your duty, I’m just here to help you with your raw dick.”

Geralt opened the book once again, looking for information about more than one Alphas in the bedroom, “When introducing another Alpha into the bedroom, it’s best if the omega is coddled-what I am I reading?-and given plenty of affection, sexual introduction right at once is not recommended, foreplay and coddling is the best.”

“Makes sense, a strange Alpha entering you and your omega’s domain, looking for a rut? It’ll actually be bad for the omega, best to start it slow than fast,” Eskel said as he stood and paced, “What are some of the suggestions?”

“Hand feeding, coddling, bathing, massages, heavy petting and foreplay,” Geralt read off, “She’s going to be hungry, she hasn’t eaten a real meal in nearly two days,” He hummed, “We could blindfold her too, so she isn’t spooked, maybe that’ll help.”

“That might actually work,” Eskel hummed, tapping his chin, “Do you have any food, I can go out and get some things.”

“No, if I had known that she was coming home with me,” Geralt said, leaning back, “I would have stocked the place.”

“I’ll go out and get some things, I suggest bathing her, prepping her for what’s going to happen, we have all afternoon, she’ll be full of energy when she wakes,” Eskel said as walked to the door and left the apartment.

“I need another suppressant,” Eskel said to himself as he left the sweet scent.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a sigh of bliss as she felt hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slowly, her back pressed against a solid chest. She tried to open her eyes but found them covered, covered by a silk tie. She also found her hands tied together resting on her chest with a silk tie as well. She didn’t care though, her heat was boiling in her abdomen, she was so empty, so, so, so empty!

“A-alpha, please, I’m so empty!” Heidi whined as she tried arch up but a firm hand kept her against the firm chest, “Please, fill me up!”

“No, you’re going to sit here, and let me feed you,” Heidi went slack at Geralt’s stern voice, the urge to listen to her Alpha strong, the heat in her belly bubbling higher, “You haven’t eaten in two days! Now, I’m going to feed you and then you’re going to get the attention you want, open your mouth, it’s time to eat.”

Heidi opened her mouth and moaned as she fruit entered her mouth, sweet, juicy pineapple that had juices running down her chin. A tongue lapped at the juice dribbling down her chin, before a mouth landed on her lips, a tongue swirling around in her fruit tinted mouth.

“You look so pretty like that, my little omega, tied up, blindfolded and kissing someone who isn’t me,” Heidi moaned at the statement, “I asked someone to help me with you, I rarely share my lovers, let alone my omega but she’s so needy I asked my brother to help me with her.”

Heidi was left breathless from the kiss and another piece of fruit, a grape was pressed into her mouth. She ate it and let the mouth kiss her again after she ate, strong hands rubbing her belly, her thighs, her pussy getting wet. She let out a whimper as fingers began to rub against her soaking wet pussy. She began to pant, between bites of fruits and cheeses as fingers found her clitoris and rubbed it underneath the hood. A mouth kissed her deeply, her heat lapped at her toes, her belly, her pussy, the sweet scent of it was making the two Alphas lavishing her with attention mad, almost crazy with want.

Mouths attacked her body, kissing her lips, her shoulders, hot, opened mouth kisses, sharp nips to her skin, licks, long sensual licks to her breasts, her neck. Fingers twisted her nipples, and fingered her folds, her slick dripping out of her entrance, forming a stain on the sheets below her. Heidi squirmed and moved under two hard bodies, panting, whining as the need for a knot became her only goal.

“Knot me! Knot me, please! I wanna get fucked, please, fuck me!” Heidi cried out, arching her back into the hands, the lips, the bites, everything, “I’m so needy, fuck me!, fuck me, fuck me!”

“Your mouth is too loud,” someone said, turning her head, pressing the head of a large cock against her lips, “Does this little omega suck cock?”

“Yes,” Heidi licked against the head of the cock, “Mmm, yes, I can suck this Alpha’s cock,” she opened her mouth and then the cock was disappearing into it and she was showing the Alpha in front of her that she could suck cock, her head bobbing up and down, whimpering as her thighs were spread by rough hands. She felt the head of another cock at her entrance and moaned around the one in her mouth as the cock speared her, kissing the entrance of her womb.

She was fucked roughly, her breasts bouncing, her mouth aching around the cock that was now slipping in to her throat. She gagged roughly, her muscles squeezing around the cock in her. She felt balls, swollen with seed, fertile seed hit her face as she pleasured the Alpha above her. She heard moans above her, the sounds of her Alpha being pleased went right to her pooling heat. She whimpered loudly as the cock in her throat rested there, going still before pulling out of her throat, the cock slapping her cheek.

“She sucks so well, such a good, little omega,” Heidi whimpered as the cock in her pussy fucked her hard, Come on, let’s get back to this, little omega,” The cock slipped back into her mouth and then she was sucking again.

Heidi let out a moan as she was shifted, her head was hanging off the bed, She felt the cock in her pussy pull out and then another cock was sinking into her, and her Alpha’s cock was in her throat, fucking her throat hard and deep. So good, it felt so good but she needed a knot in her, she needed to be fucked, faster, she needed to knotted.

Heidi let out a weak moan as both cocks left her. She arched up, pleading, crying, she needed to be knotted. She felt the cock enter her roughly, again, pumping in her a hand grabbing her breast, squeezing it, playing with her nipple. She felt a hand on her throat and lips against her lips. She moaned in pleasure, her mouth opening, letting her Alpha’s tongue sweep around her mouth. She wanted to grab the man, but she couldn’t, she was tied up.

Heidi felt her Alpha pull away from her lips, rubbing her throat as the cock in her pussy was hilting in her. She whimpered, the pleasure was so good everything felt good but she needed a knot.

“Please, knot me!!” the little omega was arching into the cock in her, “Please, please Alpha, put it in me, knot me! Put that big, fat knot in me, I want it!”

“Shit, I’m knotting,” The Alpha in her sounded almost panic, but he controlled his voice, “I’m on five suppressants, I shouldn’t be knotting.”

Heidi wrapped her legs around the strong Alpha’s waist and pulled him in with strength she shouldn’t have, nearly fainting from torturous bliss as the knot entered her. She did cum, screaming loudly in pleasure as the knot pulsed in her, cumming in her deeply. She fell, limply against the bed, panting, smiling dazedly. As she fell asleep she heard the Alpha in her grunt, saying, “We might have a problem, Geralt.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Eskel quickly put his clothes on, his movements jerky and shaky. He felt drained, he had never felt drained before in his life, not even before he became a Witcher almost 700 or 800 years ago. Two days, two fucking days, the little omega had trapped them both, with her sticky scent and tight pussy, her little pleas for more knots. Her lips had locked around his cock, while she milked Geralt and when she was done milking Geralt, she milked him. She didn’t even seem to care about food, she just wanted to be bred. She took them both at once, she had screamed in bliss and her body spasmed around them, pulling them in, pulling them in, the omega-no- this omega was dangerous.

“Where are you going, Alpha, I need you, please, fuck me, fuck me, please!” The little omega’s voice was almost hypnotic and he had to shake his head clear from the woman’s voice, “Please, I need more.”

“Geralt, I will send you more salve and call in reinforcements, because you need it,” Eskel said to the poor, half dead Alpha on the bed as the little omega rode on his cock, “She’s a pretty little thing, but what the fuck?”

“I know,” Geralt said as looked over to Eskel, “Hurry….”

Eskel slipped on his jacket and he ran out the apartment. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

“Yennefer, Geralt needs your help, as soon as possible,” Eskel said into the phone.

“Oh, and what can the strong Witcher need from me?” A woman’s voice came through the receiver, “He told me almost, 50 years ago, that we were oil and water, what can I do to-“

“He’s got his hand on a little omega, a dangerous one, an omega sorceress,” Eskel said, earning a noise of interest from the woman, “He needs some help with her, can you help her?”

“I don’t know, I could see what I can do for the omega, not Geralt,” the woman said, she sounded very interested, extremely interested, Eskel didn’t know what to think of that, “Tell him that.”

“I will,” Eskel said, going over to his car and left the underground apartment garage.

Eskel hung the phone up and then shook his head, “Geralt, where did you get that omega from?”

TBC……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the next chapter contain another threesome....? No....Geralt meant it when he said oil and water.....but is this a story? I don't know....maybe?


	4. Sleeping Beauty Awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, enjoy, is this a story....I don't know..maybe....yes. A short break from some heat induced sex.

“Fuck me, fuck me!” Geralt groaned as Heidi tried to climb up on him, “Please, please, fuck me! I need that knot, I need it!”

He was tired, almost dead tired and hungry and in need of more salve. He knew the omega in front of him was in need of food and sleep but she was running on a heat that he had never seen in any omega before. He had fucked her all night long and she still wanted more. Geez, he was going to get drained by her.

Geralt pulled her up and bit the side of her neck, making her go slack in his arms. He laid her on the bed, got up and stumbled into the kitchen, to eat something heavy but quick. He took a shower, washed the little omega, fell face first on the bed and then going to sleep quickly.

He woke to the little omega on him, riding his poor and in pain cock. He couldn’t push her off him, he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep, “Heidi, please…don’t do this to me, you’re killing me.”

“I need your knot in me!” Heidi whined, rocking on his cock, “Please! Please! Put your babies in me, your strong babies in me!”

“My…isn’t this interesting,” Geralt turned his head and sat up, looking at the person in his room, “She has you by the balls, quite literally…”

“Yennefer,” Geralt sighed as he tried to get Heidi off him, but failed, “What are you doing here?!”

“Eskel called me, said you needed help,” Yennefer looked down at the Witcher with violet eyes and then looked to the sorceress that rode him, , “And he was right, you need some help.”

Yennefer sat on the bed and watched the little omega bounce on Geralt. She looked over to Geralt, watching him wince. She laughed and then held her hand out and exclaiming a spell that knocked the little omega out, “There we go, it’s only a temporary spell but when she wakes, her heat will be suppressed.”

Geralt let out groan as he pulled Heidi off him, god his fucking dick hurt! He sat up on the bed and looked at Yennefer, “Thank you,” he hissed, his thighs were raw, his dick was and his life was raw.

“Here, Eskel sent this with me,” Geralt took the jar of salve and rubbed it on himself, “Where did you get this one from?”

“She was at _Sin_ , the Alpha club, on the edge of the city,” Geralt said, almost sighing as the salve healed him, “If you could believe that,” he snorted as he stood and put on a pair of boxers/brief, “Sitting at the bar, being hit on by Alphas, almost got rutted there by a bunch of horny Alphas when her heat hit her. Turns out, she’s been on suppressants for ten years, went cold turkey on them, she’s going to rut herself to death.”

“Ten years and then she went off cold turkey? Dumb little omega, got excited at the feeling of an unsuppressed heat, went to a club full of Alphas, she would have been eaten alive,” Yennefer said, looking at the unconscious omega, “If it wasn’t for the strong, rugged Witcher who appeared, as her shiny knight and Alpha.”

Geralt and Yennefer had a very rocky relationship. Geralt and Yennefer were together for years, almost 30 years but they, as Geralt would tell Yennefer, were oil and water. Geralt was an Alpha Witcher and Yennefer was one of those rare Alpha sorceresses. They clashed, several times through out the years, two Alphas, trying to out Alpha the other. They spilt and the last Geralt heard, she had found herself a lovely omega and was now living out her life, in the city with the omega. It made Geralt almost sick at the way those two interacted.

“Yeah, what the hell did I get myself into?” Geralt asked looking over to Heidi, “She’s been like this for almost a week, five days, I had Eskel over here, he was on five suppressants and he knotted her, trapped him for two days and nights.”

Yennefer raised an eyebrow at that, “You, sharing?” she looked over the man and then to the omega, “Can I-“

“No,” Geralt said, folding his arms, “You know your little omega would not be pleased to hear that you’re over here, bringing an omega that’s not them to an orgasm.”

Yennefer sighed and said, “You’re right,” she almost pouted, “But I am most curious about how a Witcher, on five suppressants was able to knot someone, I think, when the little omega wakes, she’ll have a lot to tell us.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a weak moan, opening her eyes and closing them again. What happened? She remembered the club, the Alpha club, all those Alphas, the smell of them, gods, the smell of them, they were intoxicating. She remembered the Alphas hitting on her, and then the Witcher scared off the Alphas and then…nothing, she remembered not a damn thing.

Heidi let out a groan and turned her head again and opened her eyes and stared. She wasn’t in her room, wasn’t in her bed, wasn’t anywhere she knew. She inhaled deeply, the room smelled male, like a strong male. Heidi sat up on a bed of silk and downy cotton and looked around. The room was spartan, barely furnished, with only the bed, a dresser, a chair and that was it. She looked around and scratched her head, confused. She winced as she moved her thighs. They were covered in bruises, here and there, her muscles were screaming in pain as she moved. What in the hell?!

“Where’s my clothes?” Heidi whispered, confused as to why she was naked, “Damn it…”

Heidi looked at the bed and spied a shirt, a large button up, white shirt made of silk, waiting for her. Heidi grabbed the shirt and put it on, buttoning the shirt and standing. She swam in the shirt, it ended well below her knees, her arms swam in the sleeves. It was like she was a child in it, whoever lived here was a giant of a man.

Heidi walked over to the door, more like limped to it and then opened the door, looking around. A spartan apartment and a spartan bedroom, whoever lived here was a person that didn’t care for decorations or was rarely here.

Heidi rolled the sleeves up several times and walked out the bedroom and into the living area of the apartment. Heidi rubbed her face and asked, frowning, “Hello? Anyone here?”

“Ah! The little beauty is awake,” A voice said, making Heidi turn to see a tall woman walk out the kitchen of the apartment, “How are you feeling?”

The woman was beautiful with long, shiny black hair and violet eyes. She wore a power suit with spiked heels. The black jacket of the woman’s suit had been tossed on the couch. She held a plate of food in her hand was putting it on the table. The woman walked over to Heidi, steered her to the table and sat her down, in front of the plate, “Eat, you must be hungry.”

Heidi looked down at the meal and then ate, she was hungry, she hadn’t known she was so hungry until she was eating and the food on the plate was gone. The woman looked down at her and said, tilting her head, “You’re so little! It’s so adorable,” Heidi winced at the cheek pinch, “No wonder why Geralt took a shine on you and took you as his omega.”

“Geralt?” Heidi rubbed her forehead, confused, “Is-“ she paused, blinking, “Wait, wait a minute, Geralt? Ugh, I can’t remember! I don’t remember anything after the Witcher in the club.”

“Silly little omega, going off to find the first knot to ride, you’re lucky that Witcher saved you, or else you’d still be in the club, or at some rough Alpha’s house, getting fucked to death,” The woman said, leveling a stare at Heidi, “I cannot stress to you, as an Alpha Sorceress, how incredibly idiotic your idea to go to a club to find an Alpha was. The club you went to, _Sin_ , those Alphas are rough, they wouldn’t treat a delicate thing like you with care and the way you were acting, when I found you, you would have let them fuck you to pieces.”

Heidi’s cheeks heated up and she looked away but then she looked back, “Wait, when you found me? What does that mean?!” Her eyes were big.

“You’ve been here, for the last five days, getting the heat fucked out of you by the Witcher in the club. You’re so bad, apparently that he called in another Witcher to help him with you,” The woman said, with a smug smile, “Such a naughty little omega.”

Heidi let out a gasp, her hands flying to her cheeks. She couldn’t believe it, couldn’t fucking believe it. For the past five days she’s been in heat?! She’s been getting fucked, got fucked by two Alphas. She wondered if they had been rough with her, did they spank her? Had they whispered in her ear how good of an omega she was, how pleased they were with her when she took their knots. Oh, she placed a hand on her belly and nearly whimpered at the heat that tried to lash out.

“Good gods,” the woman breathed, looking at Heidi, as Heidi’s cheeks grew flushed with heat, her muscles clenching tight, “You’re trying to break the spell I put on you…”

“I-I’m sorry,” Heidi bowed forward, clenching her thighs together, “I-I-“ She was jerked up by the woman, who was glaring hard at her.

“No, you don’t get to fall into your heat yet, little omega, Geralt will be home soon, and we need to talk,” The woman said sternly, “Be a good little omega and listen to me.”

“O-okay,” Heidi whimpered, trying to lean forward into the woman, “You smell nice, very nice,” her eyes were getting glassy, “M-maybe yo-“

“No,” The woman said sternly, pushing Heidi back into her chair, “Sit! Behave! You sit here!” The woman summoned a bowl of ice cream, “Eat this ice cream, be a good, little omega!”

Heidi ate the ice cream, while the woman grabbed the plate to wash it.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Yennefer nearly jumped her, she had never lost control like that. The little omega smelled good, like spun sugar or chocolate, cookies, she smelled delicious. The dumb omega went into the club, smelling like that?! She looked out at the kitchen at Heidi, watching her eat ice cream, watching her lick the spoon, sensually, slowly, and she didn’t even know she was doing it.

Yennefer licked her lips, watching the little omega lick her spoon. Mmm, did the little omega enjoy getting her pussy eaten out? Did she scream when she came. Yennefer watched her eat the ice cream and the Alpha in her wanted her to climb on top of the omega in the other room, spoon feed her the ice cream and fuck her crazily.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I was you,” Geralt’s voice cut through Yennefer’s thoughts, “You go in there and fuck that woman, you’re not going to get out of it.”

“Thanks for the head’s up,” Yennefer said as she turned to the Witcher, “She’s trying to break my spell, I’ve never seen it happen before.”

“Best to get her talking then?” Geralt asked, holding up a dark blue clutch, “I found her purse in my car.”

Yennefer took the clutch and then walked into the dining room with Geralt, “Little omega, your Alpha has returned.”

Heidi turned her head and her eyes widened as she looked up at the Witcher. She stopped eating her ice cream, the spoon dropping to the bowl. She licked her lips and asked him, “Have I been a good, little omega?”

Yennefer cast the spell on the omega, once more and then said, “I told you to fight it,” she handed the woman her purse, “Your purse.”

Heidi shook her head and then took the purse, opening it to take out her phone, which was dead, “Shit…”

“Who told you to go to that fucking club?!” Geralt snapped at Heidi, sitting down beside the woman, “Who gave you that stupid idea?”

Heidi turned away, looking at the window, “My friends did, they said that betas go there to-“

“Betas,” Geralt repeated, looking at the woman, “You’re not a beta, you’re an omega, Heidi, You went in that damned club, going into a heat, betas don’t go into a heat, Alpha’s and omegas do, do your friends know you’re an omega?!”

“…No, only my mom and I know I’m an omega,” Heidi said, crossing her arms, “Shit…if my friends had known I was an omega, they wouldn’t have told me.”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t have,” Geralt said, “Now, let’s talk before you go back to pleading for a knot-“

“Who is your mother?” Yennefer walked over to Heidi who looked at him.

“Yvonne The Young,” Heidi said, looking away, with a frown, “If she finds out that I-“

“Yvonne The Young?!” Yennefer nearly yelped, looking at the little omega in front of her, “Your mother is her? No wonder why your mother put you on suppressants, that Alpha doesn’t like omegas, thinks that they’re slobbering things that are only good to be bred,” Yennefer smirked, “I bet it nearly busted her kidney when you presented as an omega at 16.”

“I was 21 when I presented,” Yennefer’s eyebrow rose high, “I wasn’t 16.”

“That is extremely late, extremely,” Yennefer hummed, looking at Heidi, “all sorceresses present at 16, all of them, how in the hell did you present at 21?”

“I don’t know…” Heidi shrugged, “I’ve been on suppressants for so long, sort of forgot about the late blooming and being an omega.”

“Your mother didn’t,” Yennefer smiled ruefully as she tapped her chin, “And I bet your mother would not be so happy to know that you’re fucking a Witcher either.”

Heidi groaned, covering her eyes, “She’s going to kill me dead.”

Yvonne the Younger, Geralt could almost feel the sweat prickling at his forehead. That woman was dangerous, a politician in some high branch of government in the state. She was fighting to form a register for Witchers, stricter restrictions for nonhumans, she had a very conservative viewpoint and omegas were at the bottom of her list of favored people. She was a powerful Alpha Sorceress, who has lived for hundreds of years. Managed to get pregnant 30 years or so ago, somehow, how she fucking did it, no one knew she wasn’t telling. Yennefer told him she was most likely making deals with demons. Geralt almost felt vindictive to know that he was fucking Yvonne the Younger’s precious, miracle child. The one she used in her speeches about making a world a better place for her child, a child who meant the world to her.

“There, there,” Yennefer said as she patted the sorceress’s head, smiling sweetly, “Now, finish your ice cream, I need to talk to your Alpha, in private.”

Geralt and Yennefer walked into the kitchen and Yennefer said in a low voice, “You are treading dangerous grounds now, Yvonne is going to figure out that her daughter is here, if I were you I would be looking to pass the little thing out there on to someone else, but you’re not me-“ Yennefer said as Geralt opened his mouth, “You’re not me, you’re going to keep her, aren’t you?”

“You’re damn right I am,” Geralt started but stopped short, “Shit...I’ve all but bit her to claim her,” he crossed his arm, “Damn it, should have dropped her off somewhere, instead of fucking her.”

“Oh but a little omega like that, smelling good, oh so good, she smells like dessert and you just want to eat her up,” Geralt grumbled at Yennefer’s declaration, “Twice.”

“More than twice,” Geralt mumbled as he walked past Yennefer go to go back to talk to Heidi.

Yennefer smiled and then clapped her hands. She couldn’t wait to see Yvonne’s face, at the next meeting of sorceresses.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Yennefer left them an hour later after she added another spell that should last another day or so for the woman. Geralt and Heidi sat on the couch, with a space between them. Heidi was sending text messages to worried friends and a mother who was demanding why she wasn’t at her house. Heidi sent her a quick lie and then turned her phone off and looked over to Geralt, who put his own phone down, to look at her.

Gods, the Witcher was fucking tall, no wonder why she was swimming in his shirt, why he made her look like a child in it. He was a hulking 6’6 to her small 5’1, he had almost a foot and half over her. She openly looked at him, studied him and felt the heat pool at her belly.

Five days of fucking, huh? She bit her lip and then said, “Five days? I thought heats only lasted a day or two, I remember my first heat being only one day.”

“You suppressed it for ten years,” Geralt said, leaning on one of his hands, staring at the women before him, “A rush of hormones and primal urges hit you like a ton of bricks, it’s going to last a bit longer, it has 10 years to make up, little omega.”

Heidi liked it when he called her that. She squirmed in her spot, her hand on her belly, “After this heat passes we’ll go our separate-“

“If you think you’re going anywhere, after this heat, you’re crazy,” Heidi looked over to the man, with big eyes and then yelped as the man’s eyes darkened and then moved over to Heidi, “Mmm, the way you squirm over here, little omega, excites me.”

Heidi let out a whimper as Geralt crawled over her on the couch , trapping her between his thighs and his strong arms. She looked up at him, his cat like eyes looking down at her amber eyes. Heidi whimpered as Geralt leaned down and kissed her neck. He let out a whispered, “You smell wonderful, Heidi, my little omega. I’m going to make you my mate, Heidi, at the end of this, you will be mine,” the Witcher whispered, before he leaned down and kissed her deeply, “Mmm,” he pulled away from her dazed face, “Sweet, you taste delicious.”

“G-geralt,” Heidi whispered, looking up at the man, biting her lip, “Wish I could remember my first time, or may not,” She felt something hard against her thigh, “What is that?!”

“My cock,” Geralt said simply, looking at the little omega under him, “If you’re going to be mine, little omega, we should have sex that isn’t heat induced.”

Oh-Heidi looked up at Geralt, who spread her thighs with a firm hand, then his hand went up to the button of the jeans he wore and popped them free. She bit her lip and looked down, shuddering, breathlessly as Geralt pulled his cock out of his pants. Geralt sat up and then stroked himself to fullness, looking at Heidi’s wide eyes.

“It’s so big,” Heidi whispered, looking at the man as his cock grew to fullness, “Ho-how did it fit in me?”

“We made it fit, and you were wet as fuck, you took two at once the other day,” Geralt watched Heidi’s eyes widen even more, “You were screaming in bliss, had Eskel and I cumming several times that night.”

Heidi let out a whimper as Geralt pulled her forward and let out a hiss as the head of his large cock was rubbing against her pussy. She let out gasp as Geralt pressed against her but then he stopped, looking down at her asking, “Can I?”

Heidi looked at the man and then said, in a soft voice, “Yes, you can,” and nearly groaned as he entered her. She closed her eyes, resting her head against the man’s shoulder, panting as he slid into her. She cried out as he pulled out of her and slammed back in her, “Oh fuck! S-so thick! You’re so thick! Fuck! Gods, it’s so good!”

Geralt groaned and bit Heidi’s shoulder as he fucked her. He was rough, the couch squeaked and moved slightly as he pumped in her. So good, she was so good, damn it, this little omega was going to drive him crazy. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist pull him in deeper. He wasn’t going to knot her this time, she wasn’t releasing those sweet pheromones, but the sweet cries he pulled from her lips had him harder than anything.

He felt her orgasm around him, felt her muscles squeeze tight around him, her breathy moans had him groaning as Geralt fucked her. He felt her go still, relaxed from her orgasm, and continued to pound into her, soft and pliant, laxed, her arms gently hooked around his neck, her face buried in his neck, breathing softly as he grinded against her, in her.

He came with a groan, a ragged one, his mouth finding her neck to bite on it gently. He wouldn’t mark her yet, not yet, she wasn’t ready for that yet. He kissed her gently and then lay on the couch beside Heidi lay on him, her eyes closed, a smile on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him, with a smile on her face.

“What?” Geralt raised an eyebrow at the woman in his arms, “Something on my face?”

“I can’t stand avocados,” Heidi said suddenly, looking at the man, “And I’m allergic to mushrooms,” at Geralt’s raised eyebrow she said, “If we’re going to be mates, we should learn about each other, right?”

“I suppose,” Geralt said looking at Heidi before nipping at Heidi’s nape, “We should…until you’re crazy with heat again.”

“How am I, when I’m in heat?” Heidi asked, sitting up to look down at the man.

“Crazy, maybe I’ll record you, during your heat, so you can see it,” Heidi flushed at that suggestion.

“Record me?” Heidi squeaked as the man nodded his head, “All of me? Everything?!”

“Yes,” Geralt said his arms now behind his head, looking at the woman, “So you can see, how needy you are, the way your eyes get glassy and your mouth just spills forth things a needy omega would say, looking for a knot.”

“Damn it, don’t say that,” Heidi could feel her nipples puckered as she squawked. Geralt saw that too.

“No, I will, so that you can see, we’ll watch it together,” Geralt said as he settled on the couch and wrapped his arm around the woman and pull her to him, “So you can see how wild you are.”

Heidi let out a whine but settled down, the heat pooled her belly but she was still in her mind. Did she really want to see a recording of herself in her heat? She was sort of curious…

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone may or may not be making a sex tape....I don't know....


	5. A Sex Tape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired...but here's a chapter.

They must have made an interesting pair, Geralt thought as Heidi walked beside him, licking her ice cream cone, looking with interest into shop windows. Him, a witcher, a tall man with the eyes of a beast, dangerous, dressed in black slacks and a black shirt, and Heidi a woman who didn’t even reach his shoulders with the top of her head, looking pretty in a pair of denim short shorts, and a loose, billowy almost sheer blouse that hid her breasts and curves, something that Geralt approved of. He had her hand in his in a possessive grip as unmated and even a few mated Alphas looked over to her with interest. He had to control the Alpha in him, to stop himself from growling at them as their eyes roamed over what belonged to him.

When he had presented, at 15, he had been going through the Trials, so any symptoms of an Alpha in heat were negated by the changes of his body. After the trials though, and after his induction as a Witcher he put himself on suppressants because he had seen what a heat does to an Alpha. It made them inhumane, made them want to fuck any available omega close to them, or a willing beta that could handle their ruts. He had seen Alphas kill other Alphas and take their mates, he could remember the screams, the violence. He didn’t want to be like that, he knew he was capable of violence like that, he couldn’t let himself become that so he suppressed his primal side. Suppressed it for nearly 100 years.

When he got off the suppressants, he didn’t do it cold turkey, he weaned himself off. He knew what could happen to an Alpha if they went off them suddenly. Wild ruts, loss of mind, many Alphas who go cold turkey end up raping people and are either shot down or jailed. He had to put some wild Alphas down himself. Many of them had been Witchers.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Heidi who tugged at his arm, saying she wanted another ice cream or sweet, looking up at him with those big amber eyes, biting her lip. Oh, she may not know the advantages she had as an omega but she knew how to use them with ease. Delicate looking creatures, omegas were. They were always small, male and female omegas, fine boned and pretty, very pretty. All they had to do was flutter pretty eyes and Alphas would move heaven or hell to please them. Wars had been started by devious omegas because they knew what Alphas would do for them.

Heidi fluttered her eyes and asked in a soft voice, “Can we go get cake?” and Geralt found himself lost as he nodded his head and let Heidi lead him away.

They had left their den of sin because Heidi needed clothes. She said she couldn’t keep walking around in Geralt’s shirt. Geralt begged to differ, in fact she could walk around naked if she wanted to. She wanted to go out and buy some since her mother was most likely keeping an eye out on her house, inside and out. Geralt asked Heidi if she was afraid of her mother and Heidi had responded with a simple, “Hell yes, you would be too if your mother was Yvonne the Younger.”

She had a point. So Geralt had been led in and out of shops, carrying more and more bags. He refused to let Heidi pay for it and Heidi had kicked up a fuss until he stuffed her with an ice cream cone.

“You don’t need to by my things!” Heidi had repeated as she licked at the frozen treat, “I am more than capable of paying for them.”

“Let me take care of my little omega,” Geralt insisted as Heidi huffed and pouted, “I like seeing your face light up when you’re indulging.”

Heidi’s cheeks flush and she mumbled something about possessive, dominate Alphas and went back to her treat. Her little comment had him wonder who really was in control of this relationship, him or her. He would say he was in control of this thing.

“I want a slice of the chocolate triple stack, and a slice of the red velvet and a slice of the unicorn cake,” Heidi listed off her demands to the cashier, smiling brightly, “And a chocolate milkshake please.”

“Coffee, black,” was all Geralt said before they found themselves a table to sit at so Heidi could eat her cakes.

Heidi dug into her cakes, taking bites of each one before zeroing in on the chocolate one and consuming it first. Geralt sip his coffee and looked up at the TV screen and watched Heidi’s mother, Yvonne the Younger appear, talking about another bill to restrict nonhumans from registering to vote. Disgusting. He turned his head to Heidi, who looked up at the screen and then to Geralt.

“Do you think I’m like that?” She asked him, licking chocolate from her lip, “As ignorant and bigoted as my mother?”

“I don’t have much about you to make that assumption, but I’m going to lean to a soft no, you’re not like your mother, not because you’re an omega but because of your personality. You’re a nice person, not a bad bone in your body. I bet you cry when you kill a spider.”

“I don’t cry because I’m terrified of spiders and get someone else to kill them,” Heidi said, shuddering, “She’s….I don’t know, always been like this when I was growing up, all Alpha and she needed to assert her dominance everywhere, my schooling, I was homeschooled so that she could have control over what I learned, to my friends, to what I did as hobbies to my magic learning,” Heidi set her fork down and looked at Geralt , “I never had a say so in my life and the one thing she would say to me, growing up, was that I had to follow in her footsteps. I had to be a strong Alpha, assert my dominance here and there, I had to be better than everyone, like she had to. She was…demanding, too demanding, I didn’t live up to most of her expectations and she never liked that.”

“Did she hit you?” Geralt felt the Alpha in him growl at that question, if she hurt his omega….

“No, she didn’t have to, her words were weaponized enough,” Heidi shrugged, looking down at her cakes, “I disappointed her, could never fill her shoes,” she frowned, “Couldn’t even be a beta, had to shame her and become an omega, her dirty little secret. She said it enough times that I believed her. I was ashamed of myself, of this body, I wasn’t tall like her, strong like her, couldn’t even be a beta, let alone an Alpha. She put me on the suppressants, scared me into taking them, said that omegas became breeding slaves and if I wanted that, I had to leave her house, if I didn’t take the suppressants.”

“Sounds rough, your mother,” Geralt said, looking at Heidi who nodded her head. He reached out and grabbed her hand, “There is nothing wrong with being an omega, Heidi, nothing at all, you’re not weak, you’re not a breeding slave, you’re not below anyone. In fact I think you’re above several people, you’re mother included.”

Heidi gave him a smile, “Ah, you’re so sweet, Geralt,” she flushed at his statement, the heat curling and rising, “I’m your omega…yours, please….” The heat it was making her so hot, “Please..”

“And there it is, thought we had more time,” Geralt said, boxing the cakes up and then grabbing the bags, “Come on, Heidi, let’s go home.”

“Please, Alpha,” Heidi whimpered as she was led out the shop, “Please knot me.”

Many other Alphas were looking at them now, with open lust, their lust zeroed in at Heidi, whose sticky sweet scent was now wafting from her. Geralt snarled, he wouldn’t admit it, but he did, leading Heidi to the car and getting her situated. When he got in the car, needy little hands were on him, tugging at his shirt, trying to pull him over.

“Sit on your hands, look forward, legs spread, my little omega,” Geralt growled, making Heidi whimper and do what he told her to do, “Good little omega.”

“My Alpha is so strong, so dominate,” Heidi whined as Geralt sped off back to the apartment, “I want you in me, knot me, please, please knot me!”

Geralt made it back to the apartment in record time and then Heidi was latched on him, wrapping around his frame as he carried her, the bags and cake into his apartment. He dropped the items on the floor and then was carrying Heidi into the bedroom and then laying her on the bed. He began to unbutton his shirt and said, in a no-nonsense voice, “Strip, now.”

Heidi began to eagerly take off her short shorts and panties, and then took off her t-shirt and bra, her breasts bounced free and she thrust her chest forward, her nipples hard. Geralt stood before her, naked, his cock growing as Heidi tried to tempt him with her breasts, her fingers finding her soaked folds. She smiled sweetly and said, “Please, Alpha, fuck me, please…knot me!!”

Geralt walked over to the bed and slapped Heidi’s hands away and said, in a low voice, “Hands behind your back, little omega. Open your mouth, now,” she did what he told her to do, her hands behind her back, her mouth opening. Geralt fisted her black curls and then pulled her face forward and then his cock was entering her mouth, sliding past the entrance of her throat, resting his cock in her throat. He watched her gag once, her eyes close and her hands on his thighs. He pressed himself deeper in her mouth until his pubic hair was pressed against her nose, her throat bulging from his cock. He pulled out slowly and then he pushed himself in her tight throat. He repeated again and again fucking her throat roughly, he watched as Heidi’s lips bruised from his rough fucking, drool shining on them, it was dripping down her chin, landing on her chest in soft splats. Her mouth made soft suctions noises as he left it, the sound of him leaving her mouth was a big turn on for him.

“My cute, little omega,” Geralt said, reaching over, past Heidi’s head and grabbing his phone. He aimed the phone at Heidi’s face and began to record her face as she gave him head, “Look up at me, as you pleasure me, shit, so good, you’re pretty, I remembered that I promised to record you, begging me for sex.”

He pulled out of Heidi’s throat and gripped her chin, “Now…beg me, little omega, beg me.”

“Please, give me your knot, Alpha, please, please please!” Heidi whined, grabbing at Geralt but Geralt stopped her, “Alpha! Please, fuck me! Please, I can’t take it!”

“Such a needy omega,” Geralt said as Heidi begged him to fuck her, “See, I promised I would record you, in your heat, Heidi, you’re going to be embarrassed for awhile, after you watch it.”

Heidi moaned leaning forward, trying to get Geralt’s cock, “Please, fuck me! Fuck me!! Knot me, put it in me, please!”

“Would you do anything for this knot?” Geralt asked the needy omega before him, “Would you?”

“Please! Please! I’ll do anything! Anything! I’ll suck your cock, you can fuck me, please! In my pussy, my mouth, anywhere! I just need a knot in me, please! Alpha, anyone’s knot! I need me, I need strong babies in me!” Heidi was on her hands and knees now, her eyes glassy and her pussy was drenched, filling the room with her sticky, oh so sticky sweet scent, “Please! Give me it all! My pussy aches, it’s so empty!”

Heidi nearly screamed in frustration as Geralt walked away from her, his cat like eyes on her trembling frame. He walked over the woman and smacked her bottom, hard, making her moan, her pussy clenched at air, dripping onto the sheets. Geralt fingers entered her quickly and he pulled them out just as fast saying, “You’re going to cum from a spanking and then maybe, maybe then…I’ll knot you.”

“Cruel, so cruel-AH!” Heidi cried out as a hand hit her hard on her left butt cheek, it hurt but the pleasure from it, from her heat, it had her seeing stars, “A-alpha! Please!”

She cried out as another slap landed on her left cheek and then the blows rained down on her bottom. She was crying out in pained pleasure as Geralt spanked her. She was dripping, she was so wet, the pleasure was almost too much. She was screaming for a knot, she needed his knot! “PLEASE, PLEASE”

“You filthy, little omega!” Geralt growled as he spanked her roughly, watching her flesh jiggle with each blow, “You don’t get to demand from your Alpha! You’re going to take my blows, you’re going to cum from this only! Beg me! Beg me!”

“Please! Let me cum, let me cum, Alpha! Let me cum so I can get knotted, please! I’m so hot, I need it, I need it, I need-FUCK!” A heavy blow not to her ass but to her pussy had her falling forward, her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, snapping like rubber band, and a scream tore from her mouth as she came. She screamed and screamed and arched her hips up, shaking almost violently as her orgasm subsided. She felt a hand rub her sweat slick back and then her hips were lifted up some more and her Alpha’s cock entered her roughly. Her eyes rolled back in bliss and she fell into oblivion as Geralt fucked her roughly. He was fast, almost too fast, her breasts bounced with each thrust, her pussy clamped down on the cock in her. She panted and moaned, whimpering about a knot. Her bottom burned with each trust as Geralt’s groin pressed against her heated, bruised flesh as he fucked her.

She nearly jolted up, if it wasn’t for the hand on her back, that the knot, the much needed knot she had been looking for pressed against her entrance. Her eyes grew big, her mouth opening in an O as Geralt fucked her hard, fucked her once, twice and then it entered her with a pop. It was like her mind short circuited. She smiled dreamily and then she fell onto the bed, a deep orgasm blossoming from her core. It rolled over her, it had her teeth chattering, her hands curling and uncurling as she came, her body trembled and she groaned, weakly, sighing in bliss.

“A-a-a-Alpha,” She stuttered, trembling, her eyes closed, “S-so good.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt watched his little omega fall into oblivion, his knot fit snugly in her pussy. Fuck he went wild with her. He rubbed her back and looked down at the video he recorded on his phone. He situated Heidi on his cock, her limp frame leaning against his chest as he watched the video. Those glassy amber eyes looked up at her as she begged him for his knot, taking his blows, his cock. Shit, he was going to get hard again.

“You’re photogenic, little omega,” Geralt hummed, “Very photogenic, your mother would shit boulders if she saw you like this...” he turned his phone off and looked at Heidi, who was sleeping deeply.

He had a feeling that Heidi’s heat hadn’t waned, she was going to kill him, if he wasn’t careful. He picked his phone and sent Eskel a text.

‘Are you up for another round with my little omega?’

The response was sort of instant, ‘And get drained by that sexy little thing? What the hell...give me a time and date.’

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another threesome, yes, there will be another one, Geralt is willing to do this.


	6. Plus One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a threesome...it's a foursome, my b...

“What’s this about Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf, the Butch-“ Eskel waved Lambert away from his phone, turning to look at his fellow Witcher, “Has found himself an omega, after swearing to everyone that he wouldn’t fall into those primal urges?”

“He did,” Eskel said, tucking his phone in his shirt pocket and looking to his friend, “He’s found himself a lovely little thing.”

“And he’s asking you to join him, to join him in fucking the little omega?” Lambert was curious now, “Why?”

“Because she’s an omega sorceress, who’s been on a suppressant for 10 years and went cold turkey from it. She’s a walking pile of pheromones and fuck, she’s prime for a knotting,” Eskel stood and grabbed several bottles of a stronger suppressant, “I was with them, three days back, she was wild, I was on enough suppressants to make a nympho chaste and she had me knotting her, I don’t know what she’s doing, she’s defying all the odds. I shouldn’t have been able to knot her, but I did. Fuck I did, that pussy was-” Eskel coughed and then said, “Anyways, she’s a handful.”

Lambert was very, very interested now, “She’s….that bad? She needs two Witchers to fuck?”

“Uh, she’s fucking…” Eskel ran a hand through his hand, “She’ll kill us both, she runs on her heat, She took us both at once, almost knotted us both at once, she tried, fuck, she tried. “

Lambert’s eyes darkened and he looked to his fellow Witcher, “So…Eskel, my friend, room for one more?” His sharp teeth shined in the dim light of the room they were in as he smiled.

Eskel looked to Lambert, then to his phone and then to Lambert again. Eskel was about to send Geralt a message but then said, with a hum, “Let’s surprise him, he’ll be too drained to kill us for this one.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt let out a sigh as Heidi lay on the bed, moaning and whimpering in happiness. He turned to the squirming woman on the bed and got up, fighting off Heidi’s hands and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door, sighed, when it opened and let Heidi grab him as he grabbed some items.

“Knot me, please, please!” Heidi whined as she kissed Geralt’s neck, biting at it, “Please, keep knotting me, I want more, more!”

“Heidi, you need to rest, eat and let me put some salve on your bruises, I was rough with you-“

“Be rough with me some more,” Heidi pleaded, trying to grab at his cock, “Please, I want it, you can spank me some more, you can-can fuck my ass, anything, I just need your seed in my fertile pussy, please, please, please!”

“Such a needy little thing, don’t worry, you’ll get your knots, your friend is coming over, Eskel, remember?” Geralt asked as he gathered the items and led Heidi out the bathroom, “On the bed, sit, my submissive omega.”

Heidi said, and looked up at Geralt, a smile on her face, “Yes, Eskel, he had a nice knot, not as good as yours, “Alpha, why didn’t you and he knot me at once?”

Geralt felt his arousal rise at that statement, gods she tried to get them in at once, They had to pull back for their sakes, not hers. She had been flying high, so far gone that when she came back down it took her an hour to remember where she was, who she was, who they were.

And then she wanted more, gods, fuck, she wanted more.

“Spread your legs,” Heidi looked up at Geralt, spreading her thighs, her pussy covered in her cum and his cum. “Ah, damn it, you’re red raw,” Geralt cleaned her gently, making her jump at the cloth on her sore, raw sex but she seemed to not feel the pain, all she cared about was that she needed her womb to be filled, “Hold still!”

Heidi went still as Geralt rubbed the salve on her, he found her bruises and put some salve on them, and then kissed the areas he healed, making her whimper with need. He looked up at her and then moved his lips upwards to her pubis mound, kissing it gently and then his tongue was snaking out the lick at her mound. His tongue found her clitoris and she let out a breathless sigh as he licked her sensitive clit. He licked at her gently, slowly before blowing on her sopping entrance, making her whimper and wrap her legs around Geralt’s shoulders. He ate her out with ease, licking her lips, sucking on them gently before he dived in to her entrance, tasting not only her but himself as well. He wasn’t surprised at the taste. He has been cumming inside her ever since he took her home with him. She wouldn’t let him cum anywhere else, she was desperate for a seed to plant.

When she had that brief pause in her heat, they spoke about her getting pregnant. She had known that she wasn’t going to get pregnant from him, no matter how fertile she was. She knew that it was just the heat talking and when it was over, she would be back to her regular self, mated to a Witcher, writing erotica (that one surprised Geralt,) and trying, desperately, to avoid her mother.

He had made her cum, with his mouth a second time, when he heard his front door open and the sound of one…two…two sets of feet moving?! Wait a minute-

“Geralt, you look half alive,” Eskel walked into the room, finding the Witcher kneeling in between the thighs of the little omega who trembled, her eyes glassy from her recent rounds of orgasm, “She looks ready and smells like the final course of a four course dinner, sweet.”

“You bought Lambert with you?” Geralt asked, looking at the two Witchers, “Are you going around telling my business, Eskel?”

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Geralt,” Eskel said, taking his jacket off with ease, “Lambert couldn’t keep his nose out of it, besides, I’m in the thinking that perhaps, three Alphas are better than one, with this little omega.”

Geralt turned to Heidi, who sat up on the bed, panting, her fingers going down to her folds, “Little omega, are you-“

“Three?” Heidi’s eyes blew out and she was panting, the pheromones coming from her seemed to smother them, “Three knots, please, Alpha, I want three, I want three! All of them, in me, at once, please!”

“We shouldn’t be knotting this time,” Eskel said, holding up two bottle “Got a stronger suppressant, almost industrial strength.”

Heidi tried to fly to the other Witchers but Geralt caught her and bit her neck, making her spasm and fall asleep with ease. He laid her on the bed and said, to the other Witchers, “Out there, we need to talk,” jerking his head to the living room.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“This is not going to happen again,” Geralt said, looking at the two Witchers, pulling on a pair of boxers/brief, “This is the last time you,” he pointed to Eskel and then to Lambert, “Or you get to join Heidi and I, I’ll kill myself before you two get another piece again.”

“He’s getting possessive, isn’t that cute,” Eskel said, folding his arms, looking at Lambert, a ghost of a smile on his face, “Getting second thoughts? We can leave.”

Lambert didn’t want to leave, the smell of that little omega was enticing, addicting, almost, but the look Geralt gave him was serious, almost deadly, “We could leave if you want us to,”

“She wants three, she’s going to get three, but this is it, the next time you two come around, looking for something, I’ll give you something,” Geralt said, his eyes gleaming in the lights, “You’re not going to like it, but you’ll get it.”

“Don’t promise me with a good time, brother, I might show up” Eskel said, taking his suppressant and shuddering, “That one was worse, same set up as before?”

“I don’t think she’ll make it to the food if I don’t bind her, but she needs to eat,” Geralt said, nodding his head, “We’ll blindfold her and tie her hands up, feed her and then she’ll get what she wants.”

Lambert looked at the two and said, “So, what’s the deal with this little omega? She can’t be as bad as you guys are talking about.”

Geralt and Eskel looked at the man and then Geralt asked, “Are you going to be busy in the next few days?”

“And I need to be free why?” Lambert asked, looking at the two, “Am I missing something?”

“You didn’t tell him before you let him tag along?” Geralt raised an eyebrow at Eskel, who shrugged and had an another almost smile on his face.

“No, I didn’t,” Eskel turned to Lambert, “You know what I told you, about us fucking her three days ago?”

“Yes,” Lambert looked at the two, “Why should I need to be free, again?”

“…Because we fucked for her two days and nights, nonstop,” Geralt said, walking to his kitchen, “I don’t have any food left, go out and get some, if you’re going to fuck my omega, you’re going to have to take care of her.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Nnnrgh, mmmm!” Heidi cried out , tied up, again in silk ties, her eyes covered, “Knot, I need a knot, please, knot me, someone please! Knot me, why isn’t an Alpha knotting me?! Why? Aren’t there three? fuck me, please, someone fuck me, please!”

“Does she sound like this all the time?” Someone asked, making Heidi turn to the voice, “She sounds so needy, it goes right to my cock…”

“Cock? Gimme, give me it, I want it in me, please!!” Heidi cried out, earning a sharp slap to the thigh from someone else, “Please, please, please!”

“She’s in heat, she’ll only sound like that until her heat is gone,” Heidi whined and sat up, tried to get to the edge of the bed to get up and jump the first cock in her area, “And there she goes…”

Heidi yelped as firm hands grabbed her shoulders and then was tossed on the bed and a set of hands grabbed her and pulled her against a firm chest. She wailed and cried, in desperate need for a FUCKING KNOT, she needed one, she was going crazy! She was going mad! Tears fell down her cheek and then all of a sudden she stopped crying when a firm, a very firm hand grabbed her chin and her head jerked forward and suddenly her Alpha’s voice filled her ears.

“You are going to behave, I’ve been too easy for you, this past week, begging, crying for a knot, you may be a pretty, little thing, my little omega, but I’m going to have to punish you now, after I feed you,” Her Alpha’s voice was firm, dark, demanding, “Now, eat!”

Heidi whimpered and said, “Okay, Alpha,” opening her mouth when he told her to, eating the fruit that was placed on her tongue.

“She sounds like a cat in heat, little slut,” Heidi whined at the words, “Are you a little cat in heat, slut?” she felt a hand grab her breast roughly, pulling at her nipples, “Answer me, I’m talking to you, little omega.”

“F-fuck!” Heidi cried out, arching her back, “Fuck-fuck-fuck! Yes, I’m a cat in heat, I am, I am!” She chewed more fruit and a tongue found the juice and her mouth.

“Mmm, the little slut in heat tastes delicious, feed her more, Geralt, one of us should eat her out, edge her,” Heidi wanted to shake her head but her Alpha’s firm hand gripped her chin, forcing her eat.

“That,” she felt her Alpha’s lips on her lips, “Sounds like a great idea,” and then cake, delicious cake was pressed into her mouth.

Heidi let out a moan, eating the cake but nearly choked on it when a mouth latched on her pussy. She let out a groan, eating cake, arching her back as the mouth on her pussy was relentless, it lapped at her clit, sucking it hard, playing with her lips. A finger found its way into her entrance and she was twisting and turning, crying out, eating more of the food placed in her mouth. Her toes curled in bliss and she arched her back, as her orgasm chased up her spine. It was almost there, almost-almost-almost-

“NO!” Heidi cried out, sobbing as her orgasm was denied her, “No-no-no-no-“ She yelped as her breast was smacked, “Why?! I need it! Please!”

“Silly, little omega, you’re not in charge here,” someone growled, kissing her mouth brutality, and then cake was stuffed in her mouth, “Now, you little slut, where were we?”

Heidi let out a moan, as her pussy was eaten out, she was going crazy, being stuffed with cake, fruit, wine, while a tongue played with her clit and another hand twisted her nipples, almost painfully. Too many hands, there were too many hands on her and they were bringing her closer to orgasm but she wasn’t cumming, why wouldn’t they let her cum?! She was going nuts! She whined and cried as her thighs were wrenched opened and then a cock entered her. Heidi arched her back and said, “Oh fuck, yes!” Her breasts bounced as she was fucked roughly, “Oh, oh goodness,” Heidi’s neck was bared and a mouth latched her, sucking her flesh, hard, making her bounce, “Oh fuck! Yes, yes, oh gods, yes!” Her words came out in breathless pants. They were treating her so roughly and it zinged right to her core

She felt the cock leave her, felt herself be lifted up in strong arms and then she was being lowered on a hard cock. She grinded and rode the cock with abandonment and then stopped as she felt another slap against her mouth. She opened her mouth and took the cock in her, nearly turning into mush as the cock in her pussy hit all the right spots. She gave the cock in her mouth lavished attention, sucking the head, licking the sensitive underside before letting it find purchase in her throat, her head being moved so that it slid in and out of her throat.

“She feels amazing,” Someone below her groaned, and she nearly wailed in delight as she was pushed forward, none too gently, and felt a cock at her entrance, her already stuffed entrance. She wiggled back, groaning against the cock in her mouth.

“You sure she can take it?” Someone asked below her and she nearly snarled in frustration but then a firm hand slapped her bottom and someone else answered.

“Oh, I’m sure she can take it, now, fuck her before she goes out into the middle of the street to get fucked,” Heidi arched her back and groaned, huskily, around the cock in her throat as the second cock entered her, with so much ease it was scary, “Soaked, completely soaked, like a very good omega….”

She let out a cry as the cock in her throat slid out and she was pulled back against a strong chest, a hand grabbing her breast roughly and lips against her ear. Her Alpha smelled divine, she may be getting fucked by two other strong Alphas but she knew her Alpha, she could smell him, taste him, sense, he wrapped himself around her, only he could give her strong children.

“Who do you belong to?” Her Alpha snarled in her ear as he joined the other fucking her, his pace brutal, it had her seeing stars.

“You, Alpha, my Alpha, I only belong to you!” Heidi cried out, as she was fucked.

“Say it again!” Her Alpha snarled his teeth finding her neck and biting against it.

“YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!” Heidi wailed she squirmed and squeezed around them, “YOU! YOU! YOU! GERALT OF RIVIA, I BELONG TO YOU!”

“Damn right you do,” Geralt growled as he fucked her, “Damn right, you’re belong to me and only me!”

“Oh fuck! Wait! I shouldn’t be knotting, I shouldn’t be knotting!” The person under Heidi groaned, feeling his knot grow, “Isn’t this shit suppose to be stronger than anything?! Eskel!”

“Oh, there she goes again,” she heard someone hum beside her, a cock slapping her cheek, “Defying the odds,” Heidi smiled as she felt two knots growing in her.

She wailed as she was pulled off both knots and was fully forced on only one knot, her Alpha’s knot. She moaned weakly, her eyes closing. Heidi felt a throbbing cock be pressed into her mouth and then she felt the Alpha above her cum deeply in her mouth. She swallowed his thick load with ease, the knot pressed against her lips before the cock was pulled out of her mouth, hot cum hitting her cheek. She shuddered and turned as she took the other cock in her mouth and was drinking down the load that was being shot in her mouth. She swallowed it all with ease and then smiled, shaking as she came on the knot deep inside of her. She was so laxed, so very lax it was so good, but she needed more, so much more.

“Good, so good,” Heidi whimpered as she slumped against her Alpha’s chest, “So fucking good.”

Heidi let out a groan as Geralt nibbled her neck and then the tie was pulled off her eyes to reveal the three Witchers, looking at her. She shuddered and looked at them with a smile, “Is there more?”

“Of course, little omega,” Eskel said, with a smile, “We can’t keep you so damn needy…”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“No, where are you going?” Heidi asked, latching on to Lambert’s back, pulling him back on the bed, “Come back, it’s time for you to knot me,”

“Me?” Lambert asked as he tried to escape those grabby hands, “Wait, I just-I just got free from you!”

“Noooo!” Heidi whined, trying to tug the Witcher back, “Fuck me! Where are you going?!”

“To get a drink, Eskel, Geralt, do something about her,” Lambert said as Heidi latched onto his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, “Why is she like this?”

“Heat,” Geralt said as Lambert walked out the room and over to the kitchen, with Heidi on his back, rutting against him his back, “She’ll get tired…in a few days, I hope.”

“You hope,” Eskel said from his spot on the bed, “She’ll never leave this heat.”

Geralt turned and grabbed his phone as it went off. He answered with a quick, “Talk.”

“Oh hello, Geralt,” Yennefer was on the other end of the phone, “How is your cute little omega?”

“Tiring Eskel and Lambert,” he looked out into the living room, to see Heidi on her knees, sucking at Lambert’s cock.

“Three Witchers can’t handle her?” Yennefer said and then laughed on the phone, “Oh, you’re going to have issues, Geralt, a lot of them, so…I wanted to explore the cute little omega and her issues. So, I explored some history of the omegas who were sorceresses, I had to go look deep in some vaults, mind you, but I’m doing it for Heidi, remember, not you.”

“Yeah, whatever, go on,” Geralt said, sitting in the living room, turning to hear a low groan and finding Lambert thrusting into Heidi with renewed enthusiasm and Heidi was in bliss.

“Well, I heard Lambert, he must be in some form of….pain,” Yennefer chuckled and then continued, “So, omega sorceresses, they’re unique, not your typical omega, Geralt, each one had different quirks. Maria D’Louise, the last omega sorceress before your omega, was an interesting one. She was married off to some king, only gave birth to twins and whenever she sneezed she caused hurricanes. And N’yo, the omega sorceress from…hmm, I would say in the area where Tanzania is located had 50 children, raised an army, killed her husband ruled Western Africa for 400 years, peacefully, you walked into her lands and all thoughts of violence left a person and then Mei from the Qi dynasty-“

“What does this have to do with my omega?” Geralt asked, looking to Heidi who was busy pleasing both Lambert and Eskel at once.

“She’s a wildcard,” Yennefer said, with a hum, “Powerful, very powerful though, omega sorceresses can do things that a normal omega can’t do, that a regular sorceress can’t do, be wary of her, Geralt.”

“Okay, so…she’s powerful, sort of saw that coming, she’s an omega sorceress and-“ Geralt started but then Yennefer hummed.

“I looked at her suppressants too, well the recipe, it’s old, archaic and banned, thanks to those omega laws, her mother must have been supplying her with the ingredients,” Yennefer said, “Suppresses the mental and physical part of an omega, it’s like a compulsion suppressant, used to control them, going cold turkey off this one is more dangerous than your typical run of the mill suppressant, it’s like…cutting the leash of a rabid dog, they snap, go crazy with their heat, worse than a typical cold turkey process, how long has her heat been going on?”

“…..9 days,” Geralt sighed, “More than a week, she won’t stop, what’s wrong with this heat?”

“Hmm,” Yennefer hummed and then she said, “As I said, you have a problem…she’s going to stay on her heat until she conceives, the cruel downside of the suppressants she was put on, sort of like a fail safe, omegas that go cold turkey off this suppressant are usually married off quickly to the highest bidder, hence the ban, So, you’ve got two choices, Geralt, you can dump the little omega off on someone who isn’t sterile, like you or….”

“Or…?”

“You do the impossible, get unsterile and knock up your little omega!” Yennefer cooed, “You’re going two for three, you got an omega sorceress, the omega sorceress is the special child of Yvonne the Younger, the only Alpha known to have carried a baby, you might get lucky and knock her up, this isn’t your typical omega, Geralt, remember that! Plus, she’s not the only one who’s special, you are too, Witcher.” Yennefer gave him a quick goodbye and hung up.

“Great, I can’t afford to keep fucking her,” Geralt said, before he tossed his phone, looking at the trio, “Lambert, Eskel are you up for-“

“You know, I was going try to stake a claim on her,” Lambert started, earning a low growl from Geralt, “But…I think you got it bad, Geralt,” he pulled his pants up and shrugged, “She’s going to kill you with her heat, she’s trying to kill us all, three days, I can’t do this, we’ll be back, in a few days to scrape you off the bed.”

“Oh, where are you two going?!” Heidi whined as Geralt held her back as the other two witchers left her, “Wait! I want some more!”

Geralt bit her neck and had her slack in his arms. He walked her to the bedroom and then laid her on the bed. Geralt ran a hand over his face and said, with a hiss, “Damn it, Heidi, what do we fucking do? I’ve done everything but bite your neck and marked you to claim you, I can’t let you go, Heidi.”

Heidi snuggled into his body heat, murmuring, “Alpha stay with me…”and he was fucking lost, this omega had him wrapped around her little finger.

“Shit…” Geralt would have to figure out how to do the impossible.

TBC…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Geralt going to do, I don't know...


	7. A Scent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will this story end? I don't know...soonish, maybe?

Yennefer had been kind enough to come over and put the suppressant spell on Heidi, a stronger variation so that the two could have a serious discussion. The little omega was now wearing a hole in the carpet, pacing, biting her lip.

“She gave me a banned suppressant?!” Heidi sighed and then sat down on the couch, letting the Alpha scoop her up into his arms, “I can’t believe it, why would she want to give me illegal suppressants, she knew what it would do, if I stopped taking it, why?!”

Heidi covered her eyes with a groan and Geralt nipped her neck, kissing it gently. He had a feeling what her mother wanted to do with her.

“Most likely...” Geralt started, playing with a curly lock, “She was going to sell you off to the highest bidder,” Heidi gave him a heavy look, “Come on Heidi, you know your mother, you even said it yourself, she was disgusted in you, you were useless to her, are useless to her. The only thing you’re good for, in her mind, is to be a breeding slave.”

Heidi bit her lip and sighed, “Damn it…you’re right, too right,” she rubbed her face once more and said, “She was going to sell me off!”

“She didn’t anticipate you going cold turkey though and going into a club to get fucked,” Geralt said, leaning forward to bite at her neck, “And finding a Witcher.”

“Yeah, now, we have a problem,” Heidi sighed, crossing her arms, “I’m going to stay in heat until I get pregnant, and my Alpha happens to be sterile. I suppose you want to drop me off somewhere, to some stallion who can knock me up.”

Geralt growled lowly and his teeth threaten to break the skin of her neck, “No, you’re not leaving me, omega, you belong to me, no one else will have you!”

Heidi groaned her muscles tightening in pleasure at the bite, “Yours, I’m yours,” she whispered, grabbing at Geralt’s arms.

“Come on,” Geralt helped Heidi up, “We have a few days, heat free, let’s go enjoy them together,” he walked her into the bedroom, “I am going to spoil my omega, rotten, go get dressed.”

Heidi bounced over to the closet and pulled out a sundress and skipped into the bathroom to get ready. Geralt himself changed as well, just as Heidi exited the bathroom, refreshed and ready to go. She hummed loudly, looking at Geralt in his outfit, “You look good.”

Geralt wore black trousers and a white linen shirt, looking put together and handsome. Geralt raised an eyebrow and then looked to Heidi, who was dressed in a soft yellow sundress, her curls fell past her shoulders and she had decided on a pair of flats. Geralt walked over to Heidi and ran a hand through her curls, gently grabbed a handful, pulled her in and kissed her deeply, his tongue plowing her mouth, their lips locked together, her hands going up to grab at his shoulders, a tiny whimper escaping her lips.

“My pretty, little omega,” Geralt whispered, when he pulled away from mouth and then her hand was in his and he was leading her out the room, “We’ll figure it out, if I have to tie you up, when I fight beasts and come back to sink my knot in you, then that’s what I’ll do.”

Heidi was dazed and nodded her head slowly, “Anything you want…Alpha,” She smiled sweetly and then they were walking out the apartment to enjoy their day.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

He took her downtown for the day, spoiling her rotten. Geralt stuffed her with sweets and treats and bought her anything her heart desired.

“I don’t want to bleed you dry,” Heidi objected as Geralt clasped the necklace he had just bought her on her neck, “Geralt, I could have bought this.”

“No,” Geralt said, fixing her hair gently, “I’m taking care of you, you’re mine, I take care of what’s mine,” he turned her and kissed her. It was comical, almost. He pulled her up in his arms, literally, his arm under her bottom to make them eye leveled with each other so they could kiss. Geralt liked his lovers tall, he had never had small lovers and Heidi was the shortest one he had ever had in his arms.

He found endearing with her pint sized self, but he wouldn't say to her, the little ankle biter had sharp teeth and he didn't want to get hurt.

“You’re too tall,” Heidi said as she was lowered to the ground, “I almost got hit by a plane up there.”

He gave her a half smile and swat at her bottom, leading her down the sidewalk. He could enjoy this, this relationship. She was bright, full of energy, and curious. Most omegas were told to be seen and not heard, to be gentle, demur things, with too many laws out there to keep them as second class citizens, maybe not even that. Heidi could have been that, her mother had tried to scare her into that, forced it into her with the illegal suppressants but Heidi came out on top, she had a mouth, she had some attitude, spunky and a glutton, gods, the woman could eat and cake and ice cream were her weakness. Little omegas were known for their sweet tooth, Heidi’s set of teeth were all sweet.

“Grow a little and then we’ll talk,” Geralt said, grabbing Heidi’s hand and then leading her into an upscale café, where they got a table, “I-“ he paused, looking at Heidi’s pretty amber eyes, “I enjoy this, being with you, being near you.”

He watched as Heidi’s face flushed prettily and she gave him a shy smile. He ordered her a wine and him a beer before saying, “It might be the Alpha in me but, I have this strange desire to let the world know you’re mine.”

Heidi looked at her menu and then to Geralt, sniffing, “Sounds like your Alpha, Geralt, the next thing you’re going to do is threaten to scent me, to make sure everyone who might think of fucking me, smells twice before trying anything.”

She laughed and sipped her water, looking over to Geralt, who was staring at her, oddly, his cat eyes were little vertical slits. Heidi looked down at her menu and then back to Geralt, feeling her muscles tighten, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because that’s what I’m going to do to you, when I get home,” Geralt said, looking at Heidi, with a leer, “I’m going to mark you, with my scent.”

Heidi’s heart leapt up to her throat at the statement. She felt her muscles clench at the statement and then she whispered, in a breathless voice, “…How?”

“Some things can’t be spoken about in public, my little omega,” Geralt said, a quick chuckle escaping his mouth, “Like me marking you, for example, because it’s going to be obscene, it’s going to be dirty, you’re going to get dirty.”

Heidi felt her subdued heat flicker slightly. The thought of her strong Alpha, marking her, scenting her as his, it made her omega side purr in anticipation. She couldn’t wait to get dirty. She licked her lips, and she knew Geralt was watching her tongue map its route on her lips, “Well then...Alpha, I can’t wait.”

Geralt drank his beer quickly and Heidi drank her wine slowly. They ordered their meals and Geralt ordered a chocolate souffle for Heidi. They spoke softly about things, some personal things some other things as well. They ate their meal and then when the chocolate souffle arrived and Heidi was going to dive in Geralt grabbed her wrist and said, in a soft voice, “Savior this, eat it slowly, I want tongue too.”

Heidi bit her lip, looking at the man and then picked her spoon up and slowly, dipped her spoon in the warm dessert. She lifted the spoon up to her mouth and then slowly slipped the spoonful of dessert into her mouth and moaned slowly. She licked her lips free of chocolate, and then looked over to Geralt, who stared at her, as she ate.

“Keep going,” he all but growled to Heidi who smiled sweetly and then dug back into the dessert. She moaned and licked at the spoon, “There we go, you sexy, little omega, keep moaning, keep licking it.”

Heidi finished her last spoonful of souffle and then said, in a soft voice, “That was delicious…Alpha….”

Geralt tossed several bills on the table and then pulled Heidi up and led her out the café. She let out a husky moan as Geralt hauled her up and kissed her mouth, which she leaned in and returned just as eagerly.

“You taste like chocolate,” Geralt growled, nipping at Heidi’s neck, walking her to the car, “You’re going to get filthy soon.”

Heidi wrapped her arms and legs around Geralt and was then carried to the car and situated in it. They drove home quickly, with Heidi leaning against Geralt, whispering for her Alpha to mark her, to scent her, to make her his.

“I belong to you,” Heidi whispered in his ear, biting his ear lobe, “Please, Alpha, scent me, please, I want it!”

“Naughty, little omega,” he growled, slapping Heidi’s bottom several times as he drove, “I’ll make sure no other Alpha takes another step at you!”

Geralt pulled the car over, suddenly, parked the car and opened the fly of his trouser and pulled his cock out. Heidi looked down at the erection and looked down, panting, her mouth watering, her Alpha’s cock, oh, so big, large, so large!

Heidi let out a moan as Geralt grabbed curls and directed her mouth to his cock. If someone had told her, two weeks ago, that she would be in a car, in the middle of a city, panting like a bitch in heat, about to suck the cock of a Witcher, she would have laughed and laughed until she fainted. Now, though…

Heidi quickly stuffed Geralt’s cock in her mouth, moaning in bliss as she did, her head bobbing up and down until her nose was buried in his pubic hair, her throat spasming around the cock in it. Geralt was rough, her throat bulging as his cock entered her, his hand fisting her curls almost painfully. She groaned and cried out around Geralt’s cock as the Alpha above her slapped her bottom, lifting her dress up and pulling her panties to the side and plunging his fingers in her, making her whimper as he fingered her. Heidi moved her head, fucking her throat on him as he fingered her, her orgasm rearing up fast.

Geralt looked down at the needy little omega sucking his cock and groaned, his hands fisting her curls roughly. He pulled her up from his cock and said, “Look at you, so fucking debauched, so needy, so sexy, so mine…” he forced her mouth on his cock once more and then pumped his hips and fingered her pussy quickly. He could feel her pussy spasming around her fingers, her moans were picking up, vibrating against his cock, making him harder, so much harder. He flicked her clit several times and then felt her freeze up and cum around her fingers, screaming on his cock, shaking. He felt her go lax and then he fucked her throat quickly and then pulled out of Heidi’s mouth, jerked his cock several times and then covered Heidi’s face with his cum. He watched her, as his cum splashed her face. It hit her nose, her mouth, cheeks, her closed eyes, coated her with his hearty load.

He let out a sigh and released Heidi’s curls, saying, in a soft voice, “That’s just the start, Heidi, my little omega, now, sit back, don’t wipe it off, and relax, we’ll be home soon.”

Heidi’s eyes were blown away, cum dripped down her cheek, her nose, her lips opened from heavy breathing. She stuck her tongue out to lick at his seed but Geralt said, “Don’t…it stays on you, I’m scenting you, remember.”

“With your seed?” She asked, feeling his cum run down her neck.

“Yes, I could do other things, but...I like this method better,” Geralt hummed as he drove down the street, “Don’t worry, my sexy, little omega, I’m a Witcher, I have plenty left for you, if you were on your heat, I would be saying a different thing.”

“Hurry up and get me home, so you can continue scenting me,” Heidi said, with a smile, looking at the man.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a moan as Geralt hit her with another load on her face and chest. She slumped back against the headboard, her mouth bruised and swollen, covered in his cum. Her face was smeared with it, it roped in her hair, she looked a mess.

Geralt pulled her down on the bed and spread her legs carelessly, his cock still hard, still erect. He plunged into her quickly, making her whine as he did. She grabbed at the ruined bedsheet, her body moving up and down against the bed, the headboard bucking into the wall with his powerful thrusts. She felt his hands wrap around he hips and pull her closer to him, looking down at her with those eyes of his. She smiled up at him, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her.

“Oh yes, Alpha,” Her voice was breathless, rough from servicing Geralt several times that night, “You feel so good in me.”

“We’re going to figure it, out, my little omega,” Geralt growled, pumping deep into Heidi, “I’m going to get you pregnant, make your belly swell with my children, my strong children.”

“Please, put lots of them in me, I want to carry your children, I want that, please, please, please!” Heidi cried out trying to pulling Geralt deeper, “Please! Bite me! Make me yours, make me yours!”

He looked at Heidi’s tempting column of neck and felt his teeth ache to bite her. He leaned down and set his teeth in her neck and applied light pressure not enough to break skin but enough for her to feel it, to feel him. He hadn’t expected her to cry out, bucking up into his cock, screaming out an orgasm as he bit her neck. That had surprised him, what had he done, oh well, it made her squeeze around him tightly and fuck did he have to cum now! He pulled away from her neck and looked down at her dazed expression before he pulled out of her quickly and came across her belly, leaving hot streaks of his cum on her belly, her breasts her mound.

“You look good with my cum on you,” Geralt groaned, looking down at Heidi, who sighed and reached up, dragging her fingers through the cum on her belly and bringing them to mouth to suck on them, her eyes blown, “I have something to show you.”

Geralt reached out to grab his phone, as Heidi sat up, wiping the cum away from her eyes. He pulled her over to him and pressed the play button to show her the video he made of her, several days ago.

“GERALT! YOU RECORDED ME LIKE THIS?!” Heidi shrieked, her cheeks hot, “Get rid of this!!!”

“I take it, you don’t want to see the videos of you, me, Eskel and Lambert, those are pretty…obscene too… really obscene….filthy actually ” Geralt hummed as Heidi looked at the video.

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know....here's some words.


	8. It's over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this story a few days back....I'm just lazy

“Oh dear,” Yennefer said, as she tried to cast the spell again and to her dismay found that the spell didn’t work, “Oh, this isn’t good, little omega, more problems on top of more problems,” she sighed, shaking her head, “The suppressant spell, it’s not working, Heidi.”

“W-what do you mean, it’s not working!” Heidi hissed, looking at the Alpha Sorceress, “Yennefer! What do you mean?!”

“It’s not working,” Yennefer said, folding her arms, tilting her head, “Your heat is too much for my spell now, You only have a day left before your heat…well…before you go crazy with your heat, I’m sorry, little omega, perhaps you and your Alpha should split-“

“No,” Heidi said, shaking her head firmly, looking at Yennefer, “No, Geralt and I are going to stay together, he’s my Alpha, we’re staying together!”

“Heidi…” Yennefer said softly, grabbing Heidi’s shoulder, “Heidi, you have to think about yourself, you’re tying yourself to a man who cannot give you what you need, you need to get pregnant or else….you’re going to stay crazy, I’m afraid if you go crazy, you’ll stay crazy.”

“I have his scent on him, I want his mark on me,” Heidi said softly, looking at the sorceress, “Yennefer, I want his everything…I love-“ Heidi stopped talking and covered her mouth, looking away quickly, her cheeks hot.

“Uh oh…” Yennefer cooed, wrapping her arms around Heidi’s shoulders, “You are in love! Oh, my sweet, sweet little omega is in love, when did this happen?”

Heidi groaned as Yennefer hugged her tightly and then stopped to sniff her, “What?”

“You really smell like Geralt, what did he do?” Heidi’s cheeks grew hot and she looked away, “What did he use to scent you?”

“Yennefer! This is serious, I’m not leaving Geralt for another Alpha,” Heidi said, folding her arms, “I’m going to make him mark me tonight, I’m going to get bitten! Yes, I love him, I want him and if we can, shit…we’ll get pregnant!”

“He’s sterile-“

“We’ll do it! We’ll use magic or-or we’ll make a deal with some spirits or whatever!” Heidi said, pacing, “Maybe it’s the omega in me, but….I can’t be with anyone else, I don’t want anyone else, I love him! I can’t be without him!”

Heidi let out a dramatic cry and tossed herself on Geralt’s bed, burying her head on her arms. Yennefer sighed and sat on the bed, patting Heidi’s back as she sulked and pouted. Were all omegas this dramatic? She shook her head and then turned Heidi on her back, looking down at her glassy eyes and her pouty lips. Yennefer laughed and then leaned down and kissed her lips quickly, making Heidi blink up at her.

“Oh, was my little omega like you, when she was told that she couldn’t mate with me, marry me?” Yennefer sighed, laying on the bed by Heidi, turning to look at her, “Did she throw herself on the bed like you? Did she pout a cute pout like you? Come here…you need a cuddle, a nonsexual one.””

Heidi rolled away from Yennefer but yelped as the Alpha Witch grabbed her and pulled her flushed to her. Heidi squirmed and tried to get away from Yennefer but Yennefer gripped her in her arms tightly and laughed, kissing her cheek as Heidi yelped and squawked.

“Now…let’s talk, my dear,” Yennefer hummed, getting comfortable once Heidi went lax, “You’re in love, right?”

“Mhmm…” Heidi nodded her head and turned to bury her face in Yennefer’s neck. She smelled very nice, like flowers and berries, “I am,” she snuggled closer to Yennefer.

“And you’ve been poisoned, cursed to stay in heat until you’re pregnant?” Yennefer asked,

Again, Heidi nodded her head and Yennefer played with one of her wild curls. Yennefer hummed and then hugged Heidi tighter to her. Poor Heidi, she needed more cuddles than she was getting here.

“But your Alpha is sterile,” Heidi gave her a curt nod, “So, what are you going to do?”

“Gonna sell my soul to get pregnant,” Heidi muttered, but then sat up, suddenly, “No, I’m not, what am I gonna do, let Geralt tie me up so he can work? Kill myself?!”

“Or, you can use that omega magic, dear, and make it happen,” Yennefer said, sitting up and looking at the omega. She leaned in and kissed Heidi again, “You can, Mei Xing, an omega from the Qi dynasty who was a sorceress created a desert by only blinking, one omega sorceress would sneeze and make hurricanes. I think a little thing like a sterile Alpha is naught but a mere…tiny bump in the way…and also, love does some magical things as well.”

Heidi lay back down on the bed and crossed her arms, with a huff as Yennefer wrapped her arms around Heidi and kissed her temple. Yennefer laughed and then said, “More nonsexual cuddles, silly omega, you’ll figure it out.”

Heidi didn’t say anything but she did lean in for some more cuddles from the Alpha Sorceress. She liked them, a lot.

“You said…you couldn’t mate with your omega, but…you did, right?” Heidi asked as she lay with the Alpha female.

Yennefer hummed and said, “Yes…I did,” she played with Heidi’s curl.

“How?” Heidi asked as she closed her eyes, yawning

“Mmm…I took what I wanted, just in the way that Geralt took you…” Heidi was asleep before Yennefer answered her. 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“You need to cuddle her more,” Yennefer said as Geralt walked back into the apartment, “You know..omegas need affection that isn’t sexual, they’re natural nurturers, cuddles and hugs and I have bad news for you….the spell stopped working, this is her last day as a sane person.”

“Well, what’s new?” Geralt asked, sitting, earning a look from Yennefer, “What?”

“What are you going to do?” Yennefer asked the Witcher, plucking her ordered drink from the drink tray that Geralt bought in, “You’re going to have a crazy omega, her mother is looking for her now, I’ve been tossing her off your trail but the woman is sharp like a tack…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Geralt said as he ran a hand through his hair, “But…I don’t care, Yennefer, I don’t care, I want Heidi, I need her by my side, damn it, the Witcher in me wants to-to kick my own ass because of this but, the Alpha in me is proud, satisfied that I picked a powerful mate, a powerful omega who is going to give me strong chil-“ Geralt sighed, once more, and groaned, “I’m fucked, Yennefer.”

“Sure you are,” Yennefer hummed, sipping her mocha frappe, “I think you two are exactly where you need to be, you’re missing something…you are, Geralt, not Heidi, I think, when you find it, you two will be okay.”

“It’s quiet in here…” Geralt looked into his bedroom and saw Heidi sprawled across the bed, sleeping soundly, “Is she-“

“No, cuddle sleeps, very therapeutic for lonely omegas, cuddle her some more, okay,” Yennefer said just as Heidi moved around on the bed and then she was out of the room, zeroing on the extra sweet vanilla milkshake and the mint chocolate cupcake that waited for her. She raced over to the counter and began to eat her treat.

“Cuddle sleeps are the best sleep,” Heidi said, around her mouthful of milkshake, “Can we cuddle like that, Geralt?”

Yennefer snickered when Geralt’s hard eyes softened and he said, “Anything you want, Heidi, we’ll do,” those eyes soften even more when Heidi offered him a bite of her treat and he took it. Yennefer watched, highly interested as Heidi nuzzled Geralt’s chest, purring _, purring._ she had heard that omegas could purr, when they were overly affectionate, at peace, happy, safe. Her omega didn’t but Heidi was over here, making the noise. Geralt settled, wrapping his arms around the affectionate omega, his hand ran through her curls.

Yennefer would have been a damn fool to not see the love between the two. She snorted and drank her frozen treat. Two weeks together and those poor fools had fallen for each other.

All it took was a little heat.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They sat together, on the couch, watching movies and eating take out, Heidi cuddled against Geralt eating Chinese noodles and egg rolls, trying to save her meal from the Alpha as she watched the movie. Heidi squawked as her meal was stolen, pouting and about to cry but then another cupcake was placed in her hand and she ate it greedily.

Geralt looked over to Heidi and then to the tattered Alpha manual. He read that omegas get affectionate with their chosen mates and it made him proud that this omega had chosen him. She felt safe around him, happy, peaceful , but, they had to talk, they had to figure out what they would do now, in this area of uncertaint . Geralt gently ran a hand over Heidi’s head and then suddenly he turned off the TV and turned on the side lamp.

Heidi looked up, with a scowl and then stopped as Geralt looked down at her, with serious eyes, “Geralt? What’s wrong?”

“Heidi,” he looked at the woman, and gently ran a hand through her curls, “What are we going to do? You’ll be going through your heat soon, too soon.”

Heidi sighed and then ran a hand through her curls and said, in a soft voice, “I know…maybe you just tie me up…and go do your things, I should be fine, I’ll be out of my mind.”

“No,” Geralt said firmly, grabbing her chin and pulling her close, “No, Heidi, the best thing we can do is…I don’t want to do this but, you’ll need a mate who can-“

“NO!” Heidi said, sitting up, looking at the man, “NO!” she grabbed the man and hugged him tightly, “No! You’re my mate, no! Bite me! Mark me, make me yours!”

“Heidi, I can’t give you a child,” he whispered as Heidi grabbed at him, desperately, “I’m sterile-“

“I don’t care! I’ll be crazy, I’ll stay crazy!” Heidi whimpered, looking at the man, “Please, please, mark me, bite me, I’m yours!”

“Heidi I can’t-“ He stopped when Heidi growled and then she was launching forward and he let out a grunt of pain as Heidi bit him on his neck, hard, extremely hard, hard enough for her to break his skin. Geralt pushed Heidi away from him and she looked at him, his blood on his chin, panting wildly.

“Mine! You’re my mate, if you won’t mark me, I’ll fucking mark you then!” Heidi said, the heat rising in her stomach, it was almost painful to her, “No! You won’t leave me! I love you, Alpha, I love you!” Heidi launched at him, glaring at him, “I love you! Geralt, you can’t leave me, I love you, I love you, I love you!”

She sobbed and cried into his chest, trying to kiss him everywhere, looking up at him with big, teary amber eyes. He couldn’t let her go, he wouldn’t let her go, Geralt knew, then and there, they were doomed, if they were going to be doomed, they were going to be doomed and in love. He couldn’t believe that in the last two weeks he had found an omega, fall in love with one, and now he was going to the craziest thing and mark her as his, only he would touch her, she belonged to him!

Geralt ran a hand through her curls and leaned down and kissed her gently whispering, “I love you, Heidi, what are we going to do? What can we do?”

“Love me, love me…bite me,” Heidi whispered, her eyes going glassy, “Please, love me, mark me, please, mark me!”

Geralt rubbed Heidi’s neck and then he leaned down and bit her neck, breaking her skin, marking his little omega, who whimpered and shook in his arms, her eyes rolling back in her head and going limp in his arms, groaning in bliss as she came and fainted in his arms. He laid her on the couch, gently running his hand over her curls, leaning down and kissing her gently, “I love you, Heidi…”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt felt needy hands on his chest and looked down to see Heidi on his body, her eyes glassy and a smile on her face, a dazed smile that let Geralt know that Heidi had slipped into her heat. This was going to be their life now…

“Please, Alpha, knot me, please! Put it in me, I need it, please, please, please!” Heidi cried out climbing on top of Geralt and looking down at him, with those wild eyes, “I need it, I need your cock, your knot, please.”

“I know, I know,” Geralt said as he helped Heidi out of her clothes, then pulled his erection out of his underwear and then Heidi was on his cock, panting, crying out, happy, “Oh fuck, how do you stay so tight.”

It was a fast fuck, one that nearly took his breath away as Heidi slammed herself on him again and again and again. She pulled Geralt up and kissed him deeply, her tongue in his mouth, as they rutted. Geralt leaned forward and sucked at the mating mark, his mark, making Heidi cry out in bliss as he licked the still raw mark, gnawed at it, teasing her to insanity.

“Alpha! Alpha! Come on, Alpha, knot me! Please, knot me!” Heidi cried as she bounced on him, her toes curling from the manipulation of her mark. She wanted his knot in her, he needed to hurry and knot her, “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Geralt kissed her back, grabbing her curls and then burying his head in her neck, feeling his knot form, “I love you, Heidi, you’re mine…” he pulled her curls and looked into her amber eyes, “I love you, my little omega.”

Heidi’s eyes suddenly lost their heat induced haze and then looked at him and whispered, “Geralt…tonight, tonight, it’ll happen tonight,” before she slipped back into her heat and went back to begging for a knot.

What in the hell did Heidi mean tonight? Geralt groaned, grabbed Heidi’s hips, thrusted once, twice and then popped his knot into Heidi and she let out a scream of bliss, suddenly leaning forward and biting against the mark she made on him.

White hot pleasure, pleasure he had never felt before hit him like a wave and he began to cum deeply. He let out a roar as the pleasure covered him, his vision darkening at the edges before it finally consumed him and he blacked out. He had never blacked out before from sex, never….

Maybe it would happen again, the next time they mated.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a happy sigh and uncurled herself around her Alpha and she said, “I feel good, amazing!” She turned and sat up in the bed, happy. Her body it felt great better than great, it felt like she was buzzing, humming with happiness, satisfaction. Heidi let out a sigh and then laid back in the bed turning to Geralt.

“Geralt…Geralt…” Heidi poked the man slowly, “Geralt….”

Geralt was dead to the world, sleeping deeply. She had never seen him sleep so deeply before. He was a light sleeper, a very light sleeper, too trained, as a Witcher to sleep deep enough to be unguarded. Heidi frowned and then slapped at Geralt’s shoulder, “Geralt...GERALT!”

Geralt sat up quickly and looked around, blinking owlishly. He turned to Heidi and frowned, “You need a knotting, again? Day five and-“ he stopped, looking at Heidi, her eyes which, for the past week had been in a heat induced glaze, were clear, in focus. She wasn’t flushed, in fact, she looked as though she just woke up, peacefully, “Heidi, you’re not in heat.”

Heidi blinked and looked down, cheking her body out. She wasn’t in heat, she wasn’t in heat! The need for a knot wasn’t there and she was actually talking, she didn’t remember the last few days but, who cares! She wasn’t in heat!

Heidi let out a squeal of glee and then hugged Geralt, who returned the hug, “Alpha! I’m not in heat, I’m not in heat! I’m not in heat!” she sat up and smiled, “No more heat! I can think!”

“Which means…” Geralt started, looking at the woman, “I’ll be back, in ten minutes, I need to go get something for you.”

Heidi blinked as Geralt got up, pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt before he left the bedroom and then apartment all together. What did Geralt need to get for her? Hmph! She hoped that it was a cupcake. Heidi sat on the bed with a huffed and then looked up at the man, who returned to the bedroom and then handed Heidi a slim, brown paper bag. Heidi eagerly looked into the bag and then stopped, her eyes widening.

“Oh,” Heidi said, looking up at Geralt, “Oh….” She got up and then slipped past Geralt, “I’ll be back.”

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Geralt sat down on the bed, pulling his shirt off and waited. He didn’t have to wait for long as Heidi walked out the bathroom, smiling brightly, a white pregnancy test in her hand,

“The line is faint but…it’s there, I’m pregnant!” Heidi smiled, just as the door to the apartment banged open, “What the-?!”

Geralt shuffled Heidi behind him, protectively as a tall woman, with a severe face that looked almost like Heidi’s, walked into the bedroom, with murder in her eyes. Heidi looked around Geralt’s shoulder and then yelped, hiding behind the man once more.

“Mother! W-what are you doing here?! I-I told you I was on a trip!” Heidi grabbed at Geralt’s waist and hugged it tightly.

Oh no, not Yvonne the Young, Geralt watched the woman glare at Heidi through him warily. Yvonne looked at Geralt but then her attention was fully on Heidi, “You little omega whore! How dare you embarrass me! Running around, fucking Witchers, abominations! You lied to me, how dare you-Heidi Anna Marie Young, you face me, when I’m talking to you!”

Heidi wilted behind Geralt and then slinked from behind the Witcher, looking at her mother, playing with a curl. Yvonne crossed her arms and looked at her, “You…YOU-went off the suppressants, to go fuck, to act like a baseless creature!”

“Well-if you didn’t-“ Heidi felt sort of brave beside her mate but Yvonne knocked all the bravery out of her daughter with a glare.

“How dare you, you damn fool, you damn little fool, I should have put you in that omega school!” Geralt watched as Heidi’s face paled, “Yes, I think they’ll make an exception for me! You’re still young, a baby in the eyes of a sorceress, 20 years in that school should make docile and obedient!”

“Threatening my mate, Yvonne, is not the smartest thing to do,” Geralt said, making Yvonne sputter in rage, “You should get out my apartment, before I hurt you.”

“MATE?! YOU MATED WITH THIS THING?” Yvonne shrieked, looking at her daughter, “No! No! This is not happening!” She walked over and grabbed her daughter’s arm, tugging her over to her, almost violently, “You little harlot! You are going to that school, tonight!”

“No! I’m staying with my mate!” Heidi cried out, trying to pull away, “NO! ALPHA HELP ME!”

Yvonne tossed a hand up at the man, freezing him. The woman was stupid strong, magically. Heidi however was stronger and she unfroze the man. Geralt grabbed Heidi and tried to tug her back but Yvonne tugged her as well why was she so fucking strong?!

“She’s staying with me!” Geralt snarled looking at the tall woman, “She’s my mate!”

“I’m her mother!” Yvonne snarled back as they tugged the poor, little omega between them, “She is my daughter and you most likely raped her in her heat!”

“You put her on illegal suppressants! What were you going to do? Sell her to some fucking Alpha with the right money, the right deal? Let her become a brood mare, popping out strong babies for you!?” Geralt snarled, “AND I DIDN’T RAPE HER!”

“LIES! Under the revised Laws of omegas, consent must be given from an omega before a heat hits! If not an Alpha can face 50 years in jail for heat rape!” Yvonne snarled, before smiling, “I’ll put you away for a long time, Witcher, I’ll make sure to make that 50 years. 500 years!”

“NO YOU WON’T! I ASKED HIM BEFORE MY HEAT!” Heidi shrieked, looking up at her mother, “I’m pregnant with his child!”

That made Yvonne let go of her child, in shock, sending both Geralt and Heidi to the floor with a grunt. She looked vaguely ill. She looked down at the two and said, in a weak voice, “Pregnant, by a Witcher? Impossible! They’re barren, sterile!”

“I’m powerful, mother, remember, isn’t that what you told me,” Heidi sighed, sitting on Geralt’s chest, the man still on his back, “I may be a little slobbering bitch in heat, but…I have power, I used it to get pregnant with a Witcher’s child!” she folded her arms and sat up, with a smile but her smile faltered as her mother began to sway, “Mother?”

“Pregnant…by a Witcher…by a Witcher…” Both Geralt and Heidi watched as Yvonne sighed, a little too dramatically, and fainted.

“If she had hit the side of that night stand, we’d be in a world of trouble,” Geralt said, as Heidi got up and ran over to her mother, “She’s just as dramatic as you…”

“I heard that…” Heidi muttered as she fanned her mother’s face, “I’m pregnant with your child, remember th-Geralt!” Heidi cried out as Geralt lifted her up in his arms and kissed her, “Geralt, my mother is passed out on your apartment floor!”

“Fuck her, I’m cuddling my pregnant mate,” Geralt said, nipping her mating mark, and nuzzling her, “I want strong sons.”

“Sons?! I want girls,” Heidi huffed but she wrapped herself around the Witcher, “Eh..she’ll wake up soon, anyways, I’m hungry, I want waffles…”

“Anything my mate wants, she gets…” Geralt said, “Hey, Yvonne said something about an omega school, what’s that?”

“A school to uh…force omegas into docile slaves,” Heidi said as Geralt walked her into the living room and, “It’s not a good place, if she put me in it, I would be some omega to a king or…whatever, hnn.”

“Good thing I mated you, those Laws of omegas on my side now, you’re mine, and that crazy mother of yours is not going to stop me from being with you," Geralt grunted, feeling extra protective.

“Hnn, waffles, now, I’m hungry!” Heidi snapped, kicking her legs, glaring, “GImme, gimme!”

“Demanding, little omega,” Geralt grumbled and nipped her nose and sat her down, “Waffles it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost done, see you on the other side


	9. The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm done with this, have fun.

“Mother!” Heidi whined as her mother tried to coddle her again, kissing her cheeks, “Mommy! I’m pregnant, not a child,” but she did lean into the arms, with a smile.

“I can’t believe I almost sent you to that horrible school,” her mother sighed, looking down at her child, “I can’t believe I was such a cruel woman to you, a cruel mother! That’s going to change, I’m going to spoil you and my grandchildren.”

Heidi liked being spoiled, she smiled and accepted the plate of cookies her mother had summoned and ate them greedily, while her mother talked about the laws and regulations she was changing for omegas. This was a change she liked, she adored in her mother. Her mother, when she woke up from her fainting spell had whined, cried, accepted the glass of brandy from Geralt and then sighed, fixed herself up and said to the Witcher, “Hmmph, if you’re going to be my son-in-law, you’re going to have to fix yourself up! And find a new job, you can’t be a father and a mate to MY CHILD and go around killing beasts! And this place, this isn’t a good place to raise a child or take care of MY CHILD, why are you living here, what is your car, I bet it’s one of those muscle cars, not a car suitable for my daughter and any grandchild of mine that comes from my daughter! Now, are you feeding my child well, all I saw was brandy in the pantry and other spirits...what are you feeding my child...”

Geralt had groaned and drank directly from the bottle of brandy as Yvonne had listed off the her demands for the happiness for her child. He got very drunk that morning and the next few mornings as Yvonne had come back, making more demands and wedding planning. He'd rather have her trying to blow his head off, instead of this shit. 

“You can’t be mated to my child,” Yvonne had told him, holding up bolts of cloths, “And not be married, Oh, how in the hell are we going to do this?! She’s going to be showing, showing!”

Geralt drank more brandy, getting even more drunk. Heidi had smiled and demanded sweets and the two Alphas in the room fawned and pampered her.

This omega thing was not a bad thing, like her mother said, Heidi got spoiled rotten!

Heidi hummed and slipped out of her mother’s arm, rubbing her rounded belly, putting the empty plate of cookies on the table, looking around. Geralt caved into her mother’s demand and went house hunting for his growing family. Heidi and Geralt had bickered, argued about where to live and settled on a townhouse in a lovely area of the city, close to parks and family oriented. They had just moved in together, two weeks ago. Heidi had sold her house, Geralt ended his lease and the two had broken in every surface by fucking wildly.

Yvonne had asked if the in-law suite had been made up, Geralt had lied and said the town house was too small for an in-law suite and that she could bunk in the shed. Yvonne was not pleased.

Heidi perked up, hearing the sound of the back door open and she waddled into kitchen and soon was being carried back in the living room by her Alpha, who was half naked, having taken off his protective gear outside, because the blood of the monster he had killed covered it.

“Alpha,” Heidi said, nuzzling Geralt’s chin as he carried her into their living room and was placed on the couch, “You’re back! Did you kill a lot of beasts? I hope you did, the thought of you, being a strong Alpha…excited me.”

“I killed loads of beasts,” Geralt said, kissing Heidi’s lips, “All for you,” he nipped her nose and then turned to his future mother in law, “…Yvonne…”

“Witcher,” she sniffed and stood, looking at Geralt, who looked at her, almost eye leveled to each other, “You’re back, after four days…leaving your mate alone, hmph. Now you’re back, I’ll be back, soon, we have to go for cake tasting.”

“Cake tasting?” Geralt nearly shuddered at that thought but saw that Heidi was buzzing with excitement, “Cake tasting…”

Yvonne walked out their home, saying the time and date she would be back, and then Heidi was on him, kissing him deeply, or trying to, she didn’t reach his mouth, so she kissed his shoulder, “Come on, Alpha, kiss me, kiss me!”

“Alright, you needy little thing,” Geralt sat down and let Heidi climb in his lap, kissing him deeply, “Mmm, you taste sweet.”

“I ate too many cookies,” She said, kissing him once more and then ran a hand over his chest, “Let’s take a shower together, you smell like blood and Alpha male, I only like the Alpha male smell, not the blood.”

Geralt hummed and then lifted Heidi up and carried her into their bedroom and then the large bathroom. He ran the shower hot, took off the rest of his clothed and then pulled off Heidi’s dress, before pulling her into the shower. They washed each other, their hands finding one another, their lips kissing bare skin. Geralt washed her curls, Heidi washed his hair then sat on the built in bench and sucked Geralt off, hungry for some sex.

Geralt didn’t let her finish and carried her, still wet, to their bed and laid her on it. She spread her thighs, propped herself up on the bed with her elbows and smiled, biting her lip. She looked like a beautiful goddess of fertility, with her large pregnant belly, full of life, life he somehow managed to make. Her breasts were fuller, larger, nipples erect. Her skin glowed and she smelled pregnant. Geralt found the smell addicting, it made him want to put another child in her, after the birth of their firstborn.

They would get around to that, after the birth and the wedding.

He leaned down and inhaled her pregnant smell and then found her soaking wet pussy with his fingers. He felt her tremble around his fingers as he sank them in her, moving them around slowly, watching as Heidi moaned and whimpered, squirming around him. She was so sensitive as a pregnant woman and needy, very needy. After the morning sickness and cramps and she began to show, Heidi was on him like a leech. If she was needy in heat, she even worse pregnant, not that he minded.

“So wet,” Geralt said, pulling Heidi closer to him and running his nose over her thigh, kissing it gently and then his lips found her pussy, as his fingers left her entrance. The sighs that left her mouth was music to his ears. He licked at her folds, dipped into her entrance, drinking her juices. She moaned and cried out, her hands finding his hair and staying there, tugging at it, trying to pull him closer to her pussy. He felt her feet on his shoulders, kicking at him, as she screamed and whined, until she arched up and came with a loud wail.

She went laxed on the bed, as he got up, rubbing his erection and slipped it in her with ease. He moved slowly, his hands running over her belly, earning a few punches and kicks from his growing child. She was satisfied, laxed and happy and now he wanted to be satisfied, laxed and happy. He grabbed her hands and held them as he rocked in her, moaning in pleasure, as her muscles closed around him, wrapped around his cock. He let out a sigh and then came quickly, groaning and falling to the side, laying beside Heidi, who kissed him, smiling fondly at him.

“I’m too tired, I'll fuck you proper later,” Geralt rumbled as he looked at him, “That job was long and hard, very hard, let me sleep, before your mother comes back to terrorize me.”

“She likes you,” Heidi said, cuddling up against her mate, “Very much, this change in her is good!”

“Ugh, she’s a monster…” Geralt hissed, “Cake tasting, venue hunting, ugh, it’s a nightmare, soon…soon, it’ll be over, I’ll have my child, and this wedding terror will be done soon.”

Heidi hummed and then said, “Yes, yes, yes, now sleep, you need naps and I’ll sleep too!”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“She’s got your eyes,” Yennefer said, looking down at the infant in Geralt’s arm, “She’s an adorable, little freak,” she laughed at Geralt’s growl, “She’s a beauty, you and Heidi made a cute baby.”

Geralt gave her a flat look and then looked down at his daughter, who was awake, making those little noises that babies make. His daughter was a beauty, with caramel colored skin and silky soft hair black that framed her baby face. She had his eyes, his chin and the cutest set of chubby cheeks.

Iris Marie was her name, the beautiful baby had a lovely name to match to her face. Geralt had fallen in love with the little creature the moment she was placed in her arms. His daughter, his baby, his offspring.

Heidi had been in labor for two days and between Yvonne and Geralt she had been so stressed that she kicked them both out of her birthing room. She did let Geralt back in but her mother had to wait.

Geralt looked over to Yennefer, who turned him and Iris around and squealed, “Heidi, you look so lovely in your wedding dress, wow, your hips are big now, sexy if you weren’t-“ Geralt’s growled stopped her, “So cute, come here, give me a kiss.”

“Thank you, Yennefer,” Heidi said, kissing the woman and hugged her, “Geralt! Give me my baby!”

“He can’t see you in your wedding dress!” Yennefer said, “It’s bad luck!”

“Bah, he saw me naked, can’t get unluckier than that!” Heidi said turning Geralt around and grabbing her daughter, “Mmm, Iris,” she kissed her daughter’s head and the baby in her arms squirmed, content to be in her mother’s arms.

“You look beautiful,” Geralt said, looking at Heidi, who was dressed in a white wedding that was sleeveless, off the shoulder and was a mermaid cut. Heidi’s curls were pinned up to her head and priceless, lovely jewels that were in silver adorned her ears and neck, “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“My strong Witcher, got through the wedding planning and my mother,” she laughed, walking over to a waiting bassinet and lay Iris in it, “Fought beasts during it and kept his pregnant mate happy, so brave.”

Geralt leaned down and lifted Heidi up in his arms and kissed her deeply, his arm tucked under her bottom to support her. Heidi kissed his chin and said, her hands on his shoulders, “Mmm, I love your kisses, Daddy.”

“Ugh, we don’t need another kink,” Geralt growled, nipping at Heidi’s neck, at his bite mark, “Come on, let’s go and get married.”

The wedding was lovely, inside a lovely little indoor garden, with only their friends and family. They said their vows and kissed again, Geralt making Heidi squeak as he lifted her up in his arms and kissed her.

They were now at the reception and everyone was making their toasts. Heidi had their daughter in her arms and Geralt was wrapped around her, as people spoke. Yennefer was the last to make her toast and said, looking at the newly wedded couple, “Heidi, Geralt, congratulations on your marriage, I’ve only know you for several months but I love you already, you lovely, little omega. I put together some pictures of you and Geralt, I had to steal some from your phones, but I hope you enjoy the slideshow…”

Yennefer cast a spell to the blank wall and then, instead of pictures, there was a video of Heidi, naked, on her hands and knees, sucking on cock, Geralt’s cock. She was making demands, crying out for a knot, wanting more, begging for more. Heidi and Geralt turned to Yennefer as everyone looked at the video with shocked.

“Is that the video with us in it too, man that was a wild three days!” Eskel asked Lambert, making Geralt groan as Yvonne stood suddenly, “Uh oh…”

“You-You slept with three Witchers!? At once?!” Yvonne groaned and then swooned, fainting, “Oh!”

Heidi looked at Yennefer, who looked more gleeful than guilty and then to Geralt, who was holding his pinched eyebrows, to her mother’s form and then began to laugh, loudly, slapping at Geralt’s arm.

“At least she didn’t curse you!” Heidi smiled and then cuddle her baby, “Well, she might when she wakes, but she didn’t now!”

Geralt hummed in agreement, at least she didn’t curse him, what a blessing. He leaned over and kissed his little omega on the lips. She was all his and he couldn’t wait to get alone and fuck her.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smell ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> Is this going to be a multi-chapter story, it can be, but idk mang.


End file.
